Her Sister's Boyfriend
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Haley had a one night stand with her sister's boyfriend, Nathan and now she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Haley was in her room when her best friend Peyton and Brooke came in call her. "I'm in here."

Brooke strolled in with Peyton, arm in arm. "What are you doing with your calendar?"

"I'm late."

"By what? A day or two. It's okay. It happens sometimes."

"By a week."

Peyton looks at Brooke. She then looks at Haley. "Did you have sex?"

"I might of."

Brooke jumped up and down for a minute. "Who did you have sex with?"

"I don't want to say, you guys. I want to keep his privacy and mine. Plus, I could just be late. Who knows."

Brooke chuckles. "Were you safe?"

"No?"

"You're pregnant."

"Will you guys come with me the doctors. I really think I should go."

"You do."

* * *

A week later, it was Haley's Sweet 16. She had to tell her parents that she was going to have a baby. She needed to tell them. So after the party she got up all of her courage and headed into the kitchen and sat down on the counter stool.

Haley's mom, Lydia smiled at her youngest daughter. "Well if it isn't the birthday girl."

Haley's father, Jimmy notices Haley's face. "Hey kid, why so glum. You're finally sixteen. You should be happy."

"Yeah, well I'm not. I need to tell you guys something."

"Lydia looked at Taylor and her boyfriend ,Nathan. They were both 21 years old. "Could you two leave us to talk to your sister?"

"Actually mom, it's okay if they stay. They should know too."

"Okay." Jimmy stated. "Speak."

"Could you guys sit down. You'll need to."

Taylor scoffs. "What are you pregnant?" Everyone laughs hysterically, until they see that Haley's not laughing. "You're actually serious?" Haley nodded. "You little slut."

"Tay! I am not a slut. I only had sex once. And I'm telling you right now, it was a mistake."

"You could get an abortion." Everyone turned to Nathan. "It's a thought. Can I talk to Haley alone you guys."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I can talk to her. Get some useful information. And maybe coming from a hot guy, I'll help her."

"Okay, mom, dad, let's go."

As soon as they left the room, Nathan hugged Haley. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"I got the test results. I'm definitely pregnant."

"Wow."

"Yeah. You knocked me up, Nathan. Congrats." And with that Haley left and when up to her room and called one her best friends Peyton.

"_Did you tell them?"_

"Yeah, I did."

"_How did they take it?"_

"They laughed. I mean I tell them I'm pregnant and they laugh."

"_Well, I think I can understand where they're coming from. I mean you being pregnant is sort of unreal. And if I were your parents, I would laugh too. So does the Nathan know yet?"_

"Nathan isn't the father, Peyton."

"_He is."_

"Is not."

"_I'm not stupid Haley. I see the way you look at him. So does Brooke."_

"He mentioned abortion."

"_Why would he do that?"_

"I'm thinking he doesn't want this kid. He was talking to me and then he asked if I was serious. Then I told him that he knocked me up and I ran to my room."

"_Very mature. Hales."_

"Blame the pregnancy. I should go." Haley hung up the phone. She texted Nathan. _**do you think I should get an abortion?**_

Nathan, who is on the couch with Taylor watching a movie, texts back. _**do you think you should?**_

Haley sighs. _**I don't know. I don't want to get rid of our child.**_

Nathan texted back. _**you are really a cool girl.**_

Haley thought about what she was going to say next. _**tell Tay that I need to talk to you. I really need to talk to you. In person. And I really want to kiss you.**_

Nathan read the text. He turned toward Taylor. "Hey Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"Haley just texted me and she need to talk to me."

"Go ahead. She needs you more than I need you."

"Okay." Nathan got up and ran up stairs and knocked on Haley's door. She opened the door and she grabbed hand and pulled him in. She jumped on him and kissed him on the lips. She kissed down his neck.

Nathan pulled them apart. "Haley, I think we're moving way too fast."

Haley looked at him. "Too fast? I'm pregnant. I'm horny. I want some sex. I want something from you."

"What could you possibly want from me?"

"Nathan, I need you to talk to me. I mean, we had sex once. We weren't even protected. I mean I feel like you took advantage of me."

"Then why did we do what we did?"

"I was lonely?"

"I was too. I mean, Taylor loves me, but I……"

"You what?"

"I love you."

"Like. You're in love with me?"

"I am so completely in love with you."

"Leave."

"What? I thought you wanted to talk?"

"We just did. Now we're done."

"Can't we talk about the baby?"

"I'm keeping it. There, talk over. Now leave."

Nathan gets up and leaves. He sits next to Taylor on the couch. "Taylor?"

"How's Haley?"

"Emotional. She yelled at me to get out."

"She's been pregnant for like an hour and she's already milking it. That's just like her. When she was ten, she broke her foot. She couldn't use crutches. Anyway, she had everyone getting her stuff. She makes everyone feel sorry for her. She makes everyone take care of her. And they do it because she's well, she's Haley."

Nathan sighs. "Let's get married."

"What?"

"Let's get married."

"Are you serious?"

"Sure. We've been together four years, I figure I at least owe you this."

"Okay. We're getting married." Taylor was so excited that she called down her sister.

"What?"

"I'm getting married."

"To who?"

"Nathan."

Haley looked at Nathan with sad eyes. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Haley." Taylor was still excited. "I want you as my maid of honor. Of course it'll be after you have the baby."

"Taylor, you just got engaged. Stop talking about it."

"Okay, I get it. You just got pregnant. I just got engaged. You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just I'm hormonal. I need to borrow your fiancé for the night."

"Why?"

"I feel lonely."

"Oh, go ahead. I don't need him until the wedding night."

"Gross, Nathan, let's go get the sleep on."

"Okay." He got up from the couch and he followed Haley to her room. As soon as the door was closed, Haley took off her shirt and Nathan pinned her to the wall and sucked on her neck. He planted kisses on her neck and down to her navel. Her kissed the waist just above her jeans. Haley kicked his chest with her knee.

"Up here and lose the shirt." Nathan did as he was told and he also unclasped Haley's bra. They headed for the bed and made out for about 20 minutes. Nathan then slid off both his and Haley's jeans. He then takes off Haley's bra. And he sucks at each one of her nipples. They're barely sensitive because of her early pregnancy. She in took a breath at the sensation she was feeling.

Haley took off Nathan's boxers and her panties. Nathan thrust his erect penis into her already wet pussy. Haley stifles a scream as her orgasm already came. They finished within ten minutes. They did it five more times that night. Each of the times, getting longer and longer.

It was 2:00 in the morning and Haley woke up Nathan. "I don't want you to marry my sister."

"You want me to marry you?"

"It would be easier to be married to the father of my child. But it would be such a turn on to be married and to not tell anyone."

"Then let's get married."

"Yay."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Nathan woke up the next morning and he looked next to him. He didn't see Haley. He took a quick shower and went downstairs. He saw both Haley and Taylor sitting next to each other. Both of his fiancés. "Hey girls."

"Hi, boyfriend, we need to talk." Taylor said as she pushed Nathan into the living room. "I've been thinking all last night, and I don't want to marry you. I mean, we're only 21 years old, we have plenty of time to be married. I like us. And I like where we are right now. I don't want us to change."

"Good, cause I was going to say the same thing." Nathan smiled. I'm gonna get some breakfast and then leave to go home. Catch up with my brother." Nathan went to the kitchen and sat next to Haley. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, since I've woken up this morning, I've puked about three times."

"Well, that's what happens when your pregnant." He rubbed her back. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I don't want to get married either. I mean, just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean we should get married. Lots of girls have babies without being married."

"So, this is okay with you?"

"It really is, Nathan. I'm only sixteen, I can't be married. And I'm not so sure I want to be pregnant anymore either."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm thinking of getting an abortion."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to be a mom., well, I do but not now. Later in life with a man that I love."

"But I thought you loves me?"

"I do, but you don't feel the same way. And I want to be married and in love when I actually have a child with that man."

"Haley, I know that you're against abortion, so why would you even get one."

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"It's because I don't want to have your child. So next time you see me, I'll be a baby lighter." With that she left.

* * *

She went with Peyton to the free clinic. When they arrived there and were in the little room to do the examination, Haley was very hesitant about the abortion. The doctor came in.

"Hey Haley."

"Hi, this is my friend, Peyton."

"Okay, so let's see what we have here. It says here that you want an abortion."

"That's right, but can I get a sonogram before I make my official opinion?"

"Sure, just, lay back on the table and lift up your shirt." Haley did so. She lifted her shirt. She felt the cold gel on her stomach. Haley and Peyton saw the picture on the screen. Haley smiled when she heard the heartbeat. "Nathan and I. That's our child."

The doctor smiled over at Haley. "So, now I'm guessing you don't want an abortion?"

"It's the devil's word."

* * *

When Haley came back home, she saw Taylor sitting alone on the couch. "Where's boyfriend?"

"He is with his brother. And I am with you. I decided since you are preggers, I figured we could hang."

"Why would you want to hang with me?"

"Nathan told me that you left to go get an abortion. And I just cannot believe that you would even think about getting one."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

Haley sat down next to her sister. "Lucas is the father." Haley knew she had to have a father, and then she realized she had to tell Lucas that he had to pretend he was the father.

"I'm gonna be right back, nature calls." Haley left and called Lucas. "Hey, I know you're spending time with Nathan."

"_Get to the point Hales." He said._

"Sorry, I don't know if you know this, but…."

"_I know you're pregnant. And I know Nathan is the father. He told me."_

"Yeah. Well, it was just a one night stand. It didn't mean anything."

"_Yeah right. Anyway why did you call."_

"I told Taylor you're the father. So yeah, you're the father. Well, fake father."

"_Don't worry Haley. I will pretend to be the father. But I still think you should tell everyone that Nathan is the father."_

"But I can't. I mean, he cheated on my sister with me. I'm the other women. The pregnant other women."

"_Hales, Taylor will understand. She'll most likely blame Nathan for taking advantage of you."_

"But he didn't take advantage. We were just too lonely people who needed to fill a void. It was a mistake. And now I'm pregnant." Haley heard Taylor awing. "I have to go. Thank you, fake father." Haley hung up and raced down the stairs. She saw the DVD that the doctor made of her sonogram.

"Taylor, what makes you think you can go look into my uterus?"

"Technically, I didn't look in your uterus. I never went near you. Plus, you left your purse on the couch, so I happen to look through it."

"I didn't give you my permission to go through my purse!"

"Well too bad, I did. And I'm glad I did, look at the screen. That is your child. Your's and Luke's child. Which I don't know why you slept with _him_. But still, you two are going to have a baby a little you and a little Lucas."

"I couldn't get the abortion because it was our baby. I'm just so in love with him and I feel like I'm trapping him into being in love with me." She walked down the last step into Taylor's waiting arms and she just sobbed.

Taylor backed up to the couch and sat down on the couch and put a pillow on her lap. Haley sits next to her sister and puts her head on her sister's lap. "Why doesn't he love me? Why aren't I enough? Why did I sleep with him."

"Don't worry," Taylor said comforting while stroking her hair. "Lucas will come to love you. And he'll know that you are the best he's ever slept with."

"Yeah, Nathan." Haley sobbed as she looked at the screen on the TV.

* * *

At Nathan and Lucas', they were playing basketball. "So, Haley called. She wants me to be the baby daddy."

"She already has one."

"She helped you cheat on your girlfriend of the pastfour years."

"I wouldn't call it cheating if you you're not even in love with the girl you're actually seeing, but in love with her sister who is five years younger."

Lucas made another basket. "Listen we're all sweaty right now, why don't we get showered up, and you can tell me about that night."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER:

**WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT**

**TAYLOR GETS SURPRISING NEWS**

**PEYTON, BROOKE, AND HALEY HAVE A GIRL'S NIGHT**

**HALEY COLAPSES**

**A LITTLE SIDE NOTE:**

**PLEAS REVIEW. CHECK OUT SOME OTHER STORIES. JUST CLICK THE HOMEPAGE BUTTON. PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

_At Nathan and Lucas', they were playing basketball. "So, Haley called. She wants me to be the baby daddy."_

"_She already has one."_

"_She helped you cheat on your girlfriend of the past four years."_

"_I wouldn't call it cheating if you you're not even in love with the girl you're actually seeing, but in love with her sister who is five years younger."_

_Lucas made another basket. "Listen we're all sweaty right now, why don't we get showered up, and you can tell me about that night."_

It was about an hour later. Nathan and Lucas were in the kitchen eating take out.

Lucas looked up at Nathan. "Tell me about the night."

"No, dude, it's none of your business. What happened that night is between Haley and me."

"If you don't tell me, I'm asking Haley."

"Fine, okay. I'll tell you."

**FLASHBACK**

_Nathan came in through the door and saw Haley sitting on the stairs. "Why are you so sad?"_

"_Duke broke up with me."_

"_He did?"_

"_Well, I went to visit him, and I caught him, flat on his back being rode by a skank."_

"_I'm sorry Hales. You deserve so much better than him."_

"_No, I don't. I was a lousy girlfriend."_

"_No you weren't. If he cheated on you, then he is the rotten boyfriend."_

"_But I should have slept with him. If I would have just gave it up, then he wouldn't have cheated on me."_

"_Haley, this is not your fault. If he cheated on you, you don't deserve him."_

"_I was falling in love with him. And I think part of me was forcing myself to be in love with him."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm going to go do home work." Haley said running up the stairs._

_Nathan followed her. "Haley, I want to know, why were you forcing yourself to love him?"_

"_I was doing to force myself out of loving you."_

"_What?" Nathan was now confused. His girlfriend's sister was in love with him? "You're in love with me?"_

"_I have been since the first time I saw you. But I knew you loved my sister so I went out with Duke."_

"_You didn't have to do that."_

"_What, were you going to dump my sister to date an eleven year old, yeah right."_

"_Well, not that, but don't just date a guy to try to fall out of love with me.."_

"_I was all I had at the time. Plus I figured I could get some dating experience."_

"_I'm thinking of breaking up with Taylor." _

_Haley looked up at Nathan confused. "What? Why?"_

"_I'm in love with her sister."_

"_You're in love with Quinn? Vivian?"_

"_You." Haley blushed. "Don't be so modest. Sexy."_

"_I'm not sexy. I'm fifteen. You're probably the only one who was sexy at fifteen."_

"_You're the sexy one."_

_Haley looked up at Nathan with lustful eyes. "Care to prove it?" She then blushed as she smiled wide._

"_How can I prove it?"_

"_By….." Haley walked to her bed and took off her shirt. "By ravishing me. With all your heart."_

_Nathan sighed. He took off his shirt and walked toward Haley. "My pleasure." He kissed her lips fully. He unhooks her bra and cups her breasts. They're particularly small, but she's still developing. God, she had had the best breasts he'd ever seen. He laid her on the bed and he kissed down to her naval. He kissed around it and flicked his tongue in it. He felt her shiver under his touch. He went to her jeans and popped open the button. And he took off her jeans and began to kiss up her right leg and down her left one._

"_Nathan, take off yours." Nathan looked at her and did as he was told and took off his jeans along with his boxers. And Haley gasped when she saw his full on erection. The first thing she thought was 'wow, he's huge. He won't fit me.' She then smiled when she realized he was going to make love to her._

_Nathan then kissed Haley through her cotton panties. He heard Haley moan and smiled. He was the first person to make her feel this good. But he knew he should stop. He's dating her sister. This is wrong. But it feels so right. It feels was too right Her panties are soaking wet, evidence of her arousal. He used his teeth to pull off her panties and he ravished her juices._

_He then proceeded to kiss up from her vagina to her lips. Those perfect lips of hers. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Haley said as she kissed Nathan cheek. "I am so glad that you'll be my first. I couldn't ask for anything more. Thank you."_

_Nathan felt like an idiot. "I shouldn't be doing this with you. What about Taylor. She and I are still together."_

"_Good way to ruin the mood, Nate."_

"_Sorry." He kisses her. "Are you ready?" She nods. "Okay, but it's gonna hurt."_

"_I know, but then it'll be totally pleasurable. I know the statistics of sex."_

"_Okay." Nathan slowly enters Haley and she winces. "We can stop."_

"_Just go all the way in and I'll kiss you when you can start moving." Nathan pushes all the way in and he waits patiently as she gets used to the feel of him within her walls. God, she is so tight and she feels so good. _

_When he felt her kiss his neck, he slowly pumped. And once she wrapped her legs around his waist, he knew she wanted him to move faster. He did so and he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Haley's back arched and she moaned and started panting his name. he was never more turned on. _

_Nathan knew he was about climax after just a few minutes of thrusting. He tried to hold off until Haley climaxed first. Just then Haley climaxed and Nathan followed. God, that had to be the best sex he's ever had ever. He collapsed on top of her and rolled to the side._

_Haley looked at Nathan. "Thank you for that."_

"_No, Thank you, you were amazing."_

"_I know." She said._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow." Lucas said when Nathan finished his story. "Detailed. A little more than I wanted to know, but still, wow. I just have one quick question."

"Shoot."

"Did you even think about protection. I mean not once in the very rated R story, did you mention about asking if she was on the pill. And you didn't put on a condom."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, maybe somewhere deep down, maybe you wanted to get Haley pregnant. I mean, you said it yourself, you were in love with her from before you two actually slept together."

"So because of that, I wanted to knock her up." Nathan started clapping. "Good job Dr. Phil. What next. I want a boy so he can play basketball and I can be Dan Scott and pressure him. Why not get Taylor pregnant. That way they can be more screwed up than us. Half brothers and cousins."

"Okay, slow down. Not get Haley pregnant, per se, but at least have some legitimate reason to break up with Taylor."

"You know what Luke, that actually makes some sense." Nathan just got a text from Haley. **I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING. COME QUICK. PLUS, YOUR DAUGHTER AND I NEED YOU.** **OR SON, YOU HAPPY?"**

"I should go. Hales needs me."

* * *

When Nathan arrived there he saw Haley on the couch with her feet up. "Hey sit by me. I have to show you something."

"Yeah, your text said that." Nathan said as he sat down next to Haley on the couch.

Haley hit play on the remote. "That's our child, Nathan. That's the heartbeat. That's our child, Nathan."

"Yeah, it is. He or she is."

While having this conversation, they didn't realize that Taylor had heard the whole conversation from the top of the stairs.

"I have to go to Brooke's. Peyton is picking my up in a few hours. Girls' night in." Haley said whining. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you."

"Then let me take you to my house."

"No. I should go. Plus, it would be good. Maybe have some booze. Have a one night stand. All good fun."

"Not with my kid in you, no way. You are staying away from and alcohol."

"Fine, I'll be good."

* * *

At the party, Haley was having such a good time. So far the girls had watched a few movies, gone in the Jacuzzi and they had s'mores.

"Okay, Haley," Brooke started as she sat down next to Haley in her bedroom. "Peyton told me Nathan was just leaving when she went to pick you up, now in my expert opinion, the boy knocked you up. He told you to get an abortion. What the hell is he still doing at your place?"

"He and I slept together."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out. You're pregnant."

"I meant last night. We made love, again."

"Really, why?"

"I love him. I don't know why, but I do. And I'm having his child."

Peyton went to hug Haley when the doorbell rang. It was Rachel Gatina. "Look, everyone, it's Rach-ho. What do you want?"

"Nothing, I came to see how everyone was doing?"

"Like hell," Haley said, "did you think about digging your grave, cause we can give you your shovel to dig."

"Whatever," Rachel said as she left.

The girls looked at each other weird. The next day at school, they realized why Rachel came over. They're were posters everywhere saying she was pregnant.

Haley's face fell. "I'm doomed."

Peyton rubbed Haley's back. "It'll be okay. No one will care."

Haley looked at Peyton. "Peyton, what planet are you from. This is high school."

Throughout the whole day, Haley was surprised when everyone was congratulating her. At the end of the day, Haley had health class. Nathan was the surprise speaker.

"Okay, kids," Nathan said as he looked around the room. "we all know you should be practicing abstinence. But since none of you can be abstinent your whole lives, we practice safe sex, using condoms, the birth control pill or the patch and other forms of protection."

Rachel laughed. "Haley, maybe you have tried that. That way you wouldn't have to be pregnant."

"Rachel, enough." Mr. Lit said. "Haley would you like to talk about your decision with the class?"

"Sure." Haley said as she got up. Her legs felt weak but she put it aside. She stood next to Nathan. "Um, I… when I found out, I immediately felt… remorse. I felt like I should…." Haley then felt like was gonna faint.

Nathan noticed this. "Hales, you okay?" Haley looked up at him. She then collapsed into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

When Haley collapsed, Nathan immediately called 9-1-1. He rode in the ambulance with Haley. Went they got to the hospital, Nathan stayed in the waiting room. When the doctors took Haley away, Nathan called Lydia, James, and Taylor. He then saw Peyton and Brooke.

"Hey, Nathan," Brooke said. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know. They just took her."

Peyton rubbed his back. "She'll be fine."

"I feel responsible. If I didn't go and get her pregnant, she wouldn't be here right now."

"You don't know. It might have nothing to do with the pregnancy." Peyton tried to say.

"Yeah, it does. What the hell was I thinking? I mean, she was fifteen. Just fifteen and now, she's pregnant."

"Nathan." He turned around to see Lydia, Jimmy, and Taylor coming down the hall. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. They weren't telling me anything."

"Well what happened?"

"She was talking and she just fainted."

"She's gonna be okay, right?"

"I don't know."

"Family of Haley James."

Everyone turned to see the doctor coming towards them. Jimmy and Lydia walk towards the doctor. "How is she. She's our daughter."

"I'm afraid she has a condition called Placenta Previa."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she can hemorrhage during pregnancy. And if she does, she could lose the baby, and her life." Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe that this was happening.

* * *

When they were allowed to take Haley's home, Nathan carried her up to her room.

"Nathan you don't have to carry me. I'm not elderly." She adjusted her self to be more comfortable.

"You need to rest and you need to take it easy."

"Nathan, you would not be like this if it wasn't your kid." Haley folded her arms over her chest. "Would you?"

"I don't really know. But I do know it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're carrying my child. And until this child is born, I will be taking care of you."

"I thought it was our child."

"It is our child. But I want you to take care of yourself. You've been pregnant for about life six weeks and I'm already a wuss." He sat down on the bed. " I think we should talk."

"We never did really talk talk about it did we? We were just concerned about not telling Taylor or my parents. And especially the baby."

"We need to discuss the sex part."

"You mean why we never even bothered to be protected?"

"I thought you were on the pill."

"I was a virgin. Why would I possibly have the pill? Why didn't you have a condom? You have sex with my sister."

"Doesn't mean I carry around a condom. She's on the pill."

"Doesn't mean I am. I mean, just because my sister is something, doesn't mean I am." Haley put her head down. "I'm not her. I'm not Taylor. I'm the exact opposite of Taylor. I'm still a child. And now I'm having one. I'm just not ready. We should have never had sex, and if we did, we should've been protected."

"Yeah. We were just in the moment. We were just thinking about us and being together." Nathan held Haley's hand. "I love you. And I love that I'm gonna be a father. You know, I couldn't think of a better mother for my child."

Haley smiled. "What about Taylor? Would she be a good mother?"

"Not to my kids. She's too abusive, you're way too sensitive."

Haley looked confused. "Too sensitive? How can someone be too sensitive?"

"I don't know. It's just, you will be a great mother." He looked in her eyes. "I know it." Haley smiled. "Haley James is really good, in bed."

Haley's eyebrow quirked. "Better than Taylor?"

"Way better." Haley chuckled. She put her hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I think you were a great guy when I met you. And now I think you will be a great father." Nathan kissed Haley. "God, I love you."

Outside the door, Taylor was listening to everything they were saying. She couldn't believe that she was still dating him when she knew that he was going to be a father with his sister. She had to make him tell her. She needed to have him tell her.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**HALEY AND NATHAN SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER**

**TAYLOR CHEATS ON NATHAN**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one month since Haley and Nathan had had that conversation about their first time together. They had been getting together more and more to discuss the baby. They had also been discussing when the right time would be to Taylor. And they just decided to not to tell her. It would hurt her if they told, so not telling her was best.

They decided to spend the together at his house. They really needed to discuss some more about the baby. They really needed to talk about what they were going to do. They knew they were going to keep him or her, but they were going to discuss if they should move in together, or actually get married.

Haley was currently in her room packing her overnight bag. "Hey Hales." Haley turned around to see Taylor standing in the doorway.

"Hey Taylor. You don't mind me leaving?"

"No. I mean you need to talk to Lucas about the baby right? I mean he is the father, right." Haley looked at Taylor's arms which were crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, he is. And hopefully he wants what I want. A healthy baby and to want it, you know."

"Let me drive you, little sis. I have a few things to do tonight."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff. Nothing to worry about. But I do need to talk to Lucas."

"But he's the father."

"Don't worry Hales I won't steal him away from you."

When Haley and Taylor got to Lucas and Nathan's house, Haley gets out and goes inside and sees Lucas on the couch. "Hey Luke."

He looked up and saw Haley standing there with her hands on her stomach. "You're showing."

"My sister wants to talk to you." Haley gestured outside.

"Okay." He had a confused look on his face. "I'll be back." Lucas went out to Taylor's car and sat in the passenger's seat. "Haley said you wanted to talk."

"I need to cheat on Nathan." Taylor turned to see the gaping mouth of Lucas. "Close your mouth. What's so wrong with me cheating?"

"Taylor, I actually think it's a good idea."

"You think it is why?"

"You just should."

"Please don't tell Nathan. I'll do that."

"Okay, can I go? Haley and I need to talk."

"Okay."

Lucas gets out of the car and watches Taylor drives off. He can't believe she's about to cheat on her boyfriend of four years. But considering Nathan cheated with her sister and got her pregnant, he wasn't one to judge. He went back in the house to see his brother making out with his girlfriends sister on the kitchen counter. "Honey I'm home. So stop making out."

Haley started to blush when she pulled away from Nathan. She didn't like being walked in on. Nathan looked at Lucas. "What do you want?"

"I just figured you'd want to know that your girlfriend, whom you cheated on with none other than her sister will be cheating on you."

Nathan didn't look very shocked. "That's it?" Lucas nodded. "Then why didn't you just write it down. Not when I'm making out." Haley got down from the counter and headed in the direction of the stairs. Nathan watched her go and then turned around to Lucas. "What do you have against your best friend and me being together."

"I don't have anything against Haley. I do however have something against you having sex with someone who is five years younger than you. It's illegal what you're doing. It needs to stop. Or I will have to tell Taylor."

"I can't do that." Nathan stated. "I just can't do that."

"I could just have you arrested for raping Haley."

"I didn't rape her."

"Statutory rape. Meaning you can go away and leave Haley alone. Just break up with her. You're still dating her sister! Do you think it's easy for her. You got her pregnant. It's one thing to rip her of her innocence while still daring her sister, but for her, she has to live with the regret of sleeping with you everyday of her life because she's pregnant. You changed her life. You changed your life, Nate. You can barely take care of yourself, how are you supposes to take care of a child, _your _child. Do you really think you can do that?"

Nathan paused for a second to take what his brother just said all in. He sighed and rubbed his face looked to where Haley had gone and he just smiled. "Don't tell Haley this but," Nathan turned back to his brother and he smiled. I'm gonna break up with Taylor."

Lucas looked confused. "That's good news? You should have broke up with her months ago. You know, right after you slept with Haley. And you should really tell Taylor about you two."

"I'll tell her soon enough. Don't worry, okay. She'll know soon enough." Nathan then headed upstairs to see Haley. She was hunched over the toilet and she was puking. Nathan bent down next to Haley. "You okay."

"I hate you right now. I don't like this morning sickness. It's torture." Haley threw up another time. Nathan just rubbed his back. He hated the fact that he did this to her. Times like this, he wished he had never had sex with Haley. He just looked at her sympathetically. He couldn't wait until this morning sickness phase was over.

Back downstairs, Lucas was watching TV and he saw the news. _Our former Tree Hill Raven is an official Bob Cat. Congratulations, Nathan Scott. _Nathan was going to be a Bob Cat. He couldn't believe it. He smiled. He decided to wait until Nathan came back down to congratulate him. Now he knew that Nathan could actually support his child.

Back at a hotel room, Taylor was just putting her clothes back on and she looked at the guy who was still sleeping.

"Where are you going?" he asked from the bed.

Taylor stops and turns towards the guy. "I'm leaving Dan."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN TELLS HALEY ABOUT THE BOB CATS**

**HALEY GETS PUSHED BY….. (YOU'LL FOUND OUT NEXT CHAPTER)**

**TAYLOR ENROLLS IN COLLEGE**


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan was at about to head in for a meeting when he heard his cell phone. He answered it. "Hey Hales."

"_Where are you? You said you would pick me up from school."_

"Yeah, well something came up. Can you get a ride?"

_Haley looked around where she was. "I can't. there's no one here."_

"Okay. I'll try if I can reschedule my meeting."

"_Don't do that. I'll see if I can get a ride from someone else. Don't worry about me. I'll call if I still need a ride."_

"Okay, I should go. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

Nathan hung up his phone when he saw his best friend, Clay. "Hey man. I can't believe you're a sports agent. I'm in luck then."

"You were talking to Taylor?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You were just talking to her on the phone."

"Still, why do you say that?"

"You told her you loved her."

"It wasn't Taylor."

"Was it your mom?"

"It wasn't my mom?"

"Who was it?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Okay. We should get into the meeting." They headed into the meeting.

* * *

Back at school, Haley realized she forgot to get a book. When she went inside, she found Brooke getting ready to leave. "Hey Brooke, can you wait on me to drive me home?"

"Sure, but I thought that Nathan was going to pick you up."

"He was but he had a meeting to go to. So can you wait for me?"

"Sure. I'll come with you."

"No I'll just be like a minute." Haley turned and went up the stairs to her locker. Then she ran into Rachel. "Get out of the way Rachel."

"No can do slut."

"I'm not a slut."

"Then why you pregnant? I thought you were a virgin. Until marriage."

"Things happen. You should know."

"What does that mean bitch?"

"It means I don't spend my time sleeping with random guys. I'm not a walking STD."

"No, but you are a walking reason why we should all be using condoms. Which is what you should've done."

"I only did it the one time. Well, then I did it more times after the fact, but I still didn't get pregnant on purpose. Unlike you. Have sex with some old rich dude, get pregnant and then get married. Once he keels over, you'll get his moola and that'll be the end of it." Rachel gasped. "Don't go there. I can be tougher. In fact, I'm just waiting for _you _to keel over."

"I can make _you _keel over." And with that, Rachel pushed Haley down the stairs. She tumbled to the bottom and she started to bleed.

Brooke heard this and she ran to see what was the matter. She saw Haley and ran up to her. She bend down to see if she was breathing. She was only breathing slightly. Brooke decided to call 9-1-1.

* * *

Back at Nathan's meeting, they were discussing money. The Bob Cats manager, Mike had just put an estimate of 3 million for the first contracted year. Clay looked over at Nathan. "Too low, higher."

"Okay," said Mike. "How about 5 million for the year."

Clay just tapped his finger on the table. "Six million. And we'll call it a day."

Mike wrote down the number and took about one minute to look it over. "Sure. I'll get the contracts all set by next week and I'll send then to Clay." Everyone nodded.

Nathan checked his phone and noticed he had a few missed calls. _Nathan, it's Brooke. Come to the hospital quick. Crap I need to call Taylor and her parents. Gotta go. _BEEP! _Nathan, it's Brooke again, where are you? You're the father. I don't even know where the hell you are, your child needs you. _BEEP! _Hey, you know who here. I just called to tell you, you need to be here. Haley was pushed down the stairs. She hemorrhaged. But both she and the baby are both fine, she just has to stay in the hospital until she gives birth. _BEEP! END OF MESSAGES.

Nathan looked at Clay wide eyed. "Drive me to the hospital. I don't think I'll be able to drive there."

Clay just nodded. "Sure, we'll go."

* * *

When Nathan got to the hospital, he saw Taylor sitting in a chair. "Tay, is she okay? She's okay, right. That's what Brooke said."

Taylor looked up at Nathan. "You are the only person she's asking for. Must make you feel superior. Wonder why she want to talk to you?"

Nathan looked shocked. "I'll go see her." Nathan walked to Haley's room. She was working on her laptop. "Even when you almost lost our child, you still work. That's commitment, babe."

"We're both fine. Although, I have to stay here until she gets out."

"She?"

Haley nods her head. "It's a girl. I've been looking up names. How about Emma. That's pretty and it means universal. Or Asha, it means hope."

"Check Cadence."

Haley looked it up. "It means Rhythm."

"Which you have." Nathan smiled. "I need to tell you something." Nathan sat down beside Haley. "The reason why I came here late was because I was negotiating a business deal."

"What deal?"

"For the Bob Cats. I'm going into the NBA."

"What about us?"

"I don't know. But at least I'll be able to support you."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to leave your daughter."

"And I don't want to leave you or our daughter, but this is my dream. And having my dream come true, I can make our child's dream come true."

"What about my dreams?"

"What is your dream?"

"To be a singer."

"I didn't know you sing." Haley pressed a button on her laptop and her voice came up. **(I WANT YOU TO WANT ME BY KSM)**

_Hey (hey) _

_Oww _

_I want you to want me_

_ I need you to need me_

_ I'd love you to love me_

_ I'm beggin' you to beg me _

_I want you to want me_

_ I need you to need me_

_ I'm beggin' you to beg me _

_Shine up the old brown shoes _

_Put on a brand new shirt _

_Get home early from work _

_If you say that you love me _

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' _

_Feelin' all alone without a friend _

_You know you feel like dyin' _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' _

_I want you to want me_

_ I need you to need me _

_I'd love you to love me _

_Yeah_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me _

_Shine up the old brown shoes _

_Put on a brand new shirt _

_Get home early from work _

_If you say that you love me _

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' _

_Yeah Feelin' all alone without a friend _

_You know you feel like dyin' _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' _

_**(Instrumental Break)**_

___Oww _

_Oww _

_Oww_

_**(Instrumental Break) **_

_Yeah I want you to want me _

_I need you to need me _

_I'd love you to love me _

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

_ C'mon I WANT YOU TO WANT ME _

_I said _

_I WANT YOU TO WANT ME _

_Again _

_I WANT hey _

_YOU TO WANT ME_

_ I said _

_I WANT YOU TO WANT ME _

_I said _

_I WANT hey YOU TO WANT ME _

_Yeah_

_**(Instrumental Break Until End)**_

Haley looked up and saw that Nathan was smiling. "What'd you think?"

"It was great. You have some set of lungs." Nathan grabbed a hold of Haley's hand. "I will make sure, you're discovered. Since I'll be a big star, I'll pull some strings for you.

When Taylor got home, she decided to do something for herself. Since her sister and boyfriend were keeping the fact they were having a child together a secret, she needed to do this. She needed to get her mind off something, so she decided to enroll in college.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**THE POLICE ASK HALEY QUESTIONS**

**NATHAN GETS AN OFFER THAT HE MAY TAKE**

**PEYTON AND BROOKE HELP HALEY'S PARENTS WITH PLANS FOR THE NURSERY**


	7. Chapter 7

_Haley looked up and saw that Nathan was smiling. "What'd you think?"_

"_It was great. You have some set of lungs." Nathan grabbed a hold of Haley's hand. "I will make sure, you're discovered. Since I'll be a big star, I'll pull some strings for you._

_When Taylor got home, she decided to do something for herself. Since her sister and boyfriend were keeping the fact they were having a child together a secret, she needed to do this. She needed to get her mind off something, so she decided to enroll in college._

Haley was currently writing an essay for English. When she heard her door opening. She thought it was the doctor or her nurse. But it was the police.

"Are you Haley James?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes sir."

"I'd to ask you a few questions concerning your accident." Haley nodded. "What were you doing before you fell."

"I was at the school."

"What school?"

"Tree Hill High School." The officer nodded for her to go ahead. "Anyway, I was there waiting for my sister's boyfriend to pick me up. I called him and he couldn't pick me up. So I decided to go back inside because I realized that I forgot to get a book. And I saw my best friend Brooke there. I asked her for a ride. And she said it was okay. Anyway after I got my book, I ran into Rachel Gatina."

"Who is Rachel?"

"This girl at school. She and I were talking and she pushed me. She did this. Can you please leave?" They nodded and left.

Nathan came back in a few minutes later. He saw her crying and quickly walked over to her. "You okay?"

"I just had to relive my accident. For the officers. And I was also looking online and I picked out the perfect first name for our child. Tori."

"What does it mean?"

"It means triumphant. Which is what our love is. Triumphant. If we can survive this, we can survive dirty diapers."

"Do you have a middle name picked out?"

"I was thinking about Stella. It means star. And I've just always loved that name."

"So Tori Stella Scott. Has a nice ring to it. And I think she'll love it."

"I think she will too."

"I need to talk to you about the whole basketball thing."

"Nathan, I get it. It's your dream. And although I don't want you to leave, I'll let you. It's what's best."

"Actually, I was thinking of taking the head coaching job at your school. I could be close to you and I could get you out of class."

"Nathan that would be great but, what about your dream? The NBA?"

"The thing about dreams Haley, they change. And my dream has changed from that, to being able to marry my child's mother. Excuse me, our daughter's mother. Even though she's only 16."

"That's your dream?" Nathan nodded. "Are you serious." Nathan nodded. "Nathan, I cannot wait until this kid is out of me."

"You want to hold Tori." Haley nodded. "Me too."

Nathan was about to kiss Haley when they heard the clear of someone's throat. They turned and saw that it was Lucas. "Good thing it was me and not say one of Haley's parents. Or Taylor."

"We'll tell them when she enters the world." Nathan said.

"So what are you naming my fake daughter?"

"You'll find out when she is born."

Lucas nodded. "I just came to tell you that Peyton and Brooke are coming."

Haley looked at Nathan. "Got out baby. It's girl time. All four of us."

"Okay." Nathan kissed Haley passionately and then left.

Haley smiled. "Hey girls." Haley said once Peyton and Brooke came into the room. "Why the weird looks guys?"

"We are helping your parents fix up one of the bedrooms for this kid. What is it?" Peyton asked.

"It's a girl. So, lots of pinks."

"Lots of pinks, got it." Brooke said.

When they ended up at Haley's house, they brought the paint that they had bought and went into the nursery.

"We got pink paint. It's a girl."

Jimmy and Lydia looked at each other. "A girl. We'll have a granddaughter."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**RACHEL GETS ARRESTED**

**TORI KICKS**

**NATHAN SAYS YES TO WHITEY**


	8. Chapter 8

Haley woke up and looked around the room. She looked at Nathan who was sleeping next to her. He had his head on her stomach. I think he was trying to listening to the baby move around. She wakes him up by messing up his hair. "Hey you, wake up."

Nathan lifted his head. "Hey. You're awake."

"I am. I do that sometimes. And I get released today. So maybe you might want to shower to bring me to school."

"Okay. I'll be back in about a half hour. I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too."

At school, Nathan was helping Haley to each of her classes. Principal Turner then Nathan wheel Haley around. She had English this period with Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Rachel.

"Okay, first I would like to say welcome back Haley. And now we'll get right into The Crucible. Now, Haley have you read Act One of this?" Haley nodded. "Haley, what do you think of Abby?"

"I think Abby is…."

"Excuse me, Mr. Galley. These police officers have something to do."

"Go ahead officers."

One of the officers walked into the classroom. "Rachel Gatina, stand up please." Rachel did so. He put the handcuffs on her. "Rachel Gatina, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Haley James. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have said then to you." Rachel just glared at Haley as she left.

Haley smiled. She looked down at her stomach and she put her hands on the stomach. "She's gone sweetie, thanks for asking." Nathan looked at her weird. Haley just took one of his hand and put it on her stomach. "She's kicking."

"That is so cool."

"Okay," Mr. Galley said, "Let's get back to work. Haley, you were talking,, what did you think of Abby?"

"I think Abby is self centered. She had an affair with Proctor. She was the other women in this little family. Elizabeth has no clue what Na…. I mean what Proctor did. And I feel like what ever happened between the two, since Abby as we know is an evil bitch, that whatever happens throughout the rest of the play, she might try to hurt Proctor's relationship with his wife."

"Good, great response." He looked around. "Lucas, what do think of Proctor and this affair with Abby?"

Lucas just looked at Nathan. He then looked at the teacher. "I think he made a mistake, but we all make mistakes."

"A mistake?" one girl asked. "A mistake is forgetting to turn the light off, not sticking your penis in some other chick. Cheating is wrong. It's against the laws of marriage. And I'm glad it's against the law here. I wish it was now."

Brooke scoffed. "Okay, Liz, just because Steven cheated on you, doesn't mean other guys cheat on their girlfriends."

"Doesn't mean they don't."

"I think it's Abby's fault." one guy said. "I mean she knew what she was getting herself into when she slept with him. She knew it wasn't gonna turn into this world wind romance. I mean, the guy is married."

Haley looked at Nathan. Haley looked at Jeremy. "It's just as much Proctor's fault as it is Abby's. They both had sex with each other. I mean it happens all the time. We shouldn't make a big deal of this."

Nathan's phone began to ring. "Sorry." He ran out the door. He opened his cell phone. "Hey Clay."

"_Are you gonna tell me why you turned down the Bob Cat offer. They called me to make sure you weren't losing your mind. What's going on."_

"I decided to work here. In the school."

"_To be closer to Taylor, she'll understand."_

"It isn't about Taylor. It's about me. I want to do something meaningful and it would be better for me to teach young boys the moral of the game rather than just playing ball for thousands of people."

"_Okay. Just think about it."_

Nathan looked in the classroom. He looked at Haley who was intently listening to the teacher speak. She was rubbing her hands on her slight bump of a belly. He smiled. "I already thought about it. I'm taking the job." He hung up the phone. He glanced at the clock and he realized it was almost the ending of the day. He went to the gym and saw Whitey out setting up for practice. "Coach Durham."

Whitey looked at Nathan. "Mr. Scott. Coming to tell me you can't be the new coach?"

"No, I came to ask if I could sit in and learn how to coach some of these knuckleheads_._"

Whitey chuckled. "You got it." About 15 minutes later, it was practice time. "Okay boys, this is Nathan Scott. He was stupid enough to turn down an NBA career to be her, coaching you idiots. So we'll let him watch a few practices. Now, suicides, now."

About five minutes later, Nathan saw Haley come in. "Hey. Where is the wheelchair. You should be using it."

"Both the doctor and me said I didn't have to. We're fine." Haley sat next to him, he wrapped his arms around her. "You are being way too protective."

"Well I want you to be safe."

Just then, Clay came in the gym. He looked over at Nathan and Haley. He say Nathan kiss Haley fully on the lips. He walked over to them. "Nathan, Haley. Nate can I speak to you in the hallway."

Nathan looked at Haley. "I'll be back, take care of the precious cargo you're caring." He got up and followed Clay into the hallway. "What Clay?"

"Pedophile. What the hell is wrong with you. She's 15!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "She's 16. Besides, that doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. She's a kid. She's your girlfriend's baby sister. That's gross. Piece of advice, stay the hell away from her."

"I can't do that. And I won't do that."

"Fine, but answer me this, what cargo was she carrying?"

"She's pregnant. With my child."

"Is she the one you love?" Nathan nodded. "I cannot believe you. How stupid can you be. Does Taylor know?"

"No. but she will soon?"

"Who do her parents think the father is?"

"My brother. But we'll make it right sooner. I promise."

"Did you take the job yet?"

"I did. To be closer to my family. It's what I need to do."

"Okay, I'll let them know, but I still feel like you should think it through."

"I have. But I need your help."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY KISSES ANOTHER GUY**

**TAYLOR GETS OFFERED A JOB**

**NATHAN SURPRISES HALEY AND FAMILY**


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, Nathan came over, knowing full well that Haley would be sleeping as well as her parents. Much to his surprise Taylor was outside smoking. "Smoking is bad for you."

"It's bad for Haley. I can smoke all I want."

"Listen I just came to break up with you." Taylor smiled up at Nathan. "What's the smile for?"

"I knew this was coming. I just didn't think it would take this long."

"Yeah, well bye."

"I got a job. Radio DJ."

"Good for you. Maybe I'll catch you sometime."

The next day at school, Haley and Brooke were in the library doing some homework they had due when Brooke's partner showed up. "Hey Brooke. Sorry I'm late. I had to make up a test."

"No problem. You remember Haley."

"Yes I do. Hey Haley."

"Joe. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"I have to get a book. Haley can you check over my math?"

Haley nodded and Joe sat down. "Haley can I trust you?"

"As much as you can trust a pregnant girl."

"Yeah. That doesn't really matter." Joe leaned in to Haley and kissed her.

Haley pushed away and got up. "Joe, what the hell?"

"I thought you wanted…."

"I'm pregnant. What would make you think it's okay to kiss me?"

"Didn't your sister's boyfriend get you pregnant?" Haley's eyes glared at him. "Yeah, I went there."

"I least I've had sex. Virgin Boy." Haley just got up and left. She found Lucas and Peyton in the gym. Peyton was watching Lucas shoot hoops. "Hey guys. Can someone take me home."

"Haley!" Brooke came rushing in the gym. "Haley. Joey told me you asked him to have sex with you? Would it be the other way around?"

"No. He just kissed me. I pulled away though. And I called him 'virgin boy'."

"Why?"

"He used the fact that Nathan is the father against me." Haley put her hands on her stomach. "She didn't need to hear that."

"Who didn't need to hear that?" Brooke asked.

Haley smirked at Brooke. "Nice try. But neither of you will know until little T.S.S. is born."

"I have some initials to crack."

At home, Haley and her parents were at home when Haley's brother Matt came back home. "Hey family." He came in and sat next to Haley. "Preggers."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fatty." Haley patted her brother's stomach. "Don't call me preggers ever again. Your little niece doesn't like that."

"It's a girl?" Haley nodded. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Haley looked at the door when it rang. The door opened and Nathan came in.

Matt smiled at him. "Sup Nate. What's going on? Taylor isn't here."

"She's at her new job. We'll be listening to it. Sit next to me." Nathan did. He sat between Haley and Matt. Haley put her feet on top of Nathan. He began to rub them. "Thank you."

"No problem Hales."

About a minute later, there was a voice filling the room.

"_So we have a new girl here with us. Her name is Taylor James. Taylor, how are you?"_

"_I'm great. And please call me Tay. It's my nickname. How are you?"_

"_I'm great. My wife and I just celebrated our tenth wedding anniversary."_

"_Wow, my parents have been married about thirty-three years. And for some reason, I don't think I'll even have what they have."_

"_Okay, enough sappy talk. Here is Ben Lee's _Begin."

Haley got up and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed some ice cream and dug in. Haley looked up and saw Nathan before her. "Do you ever think we'll ever have thirty-three years?"

"Sure. I know we will."

"I think the song is almost over." They returned to the room and sat down.

"_And we're back with Taylor James. And my son just came in. now tell the radio people Jack, how old are you?"_

"_I'm nine. How old are you Taylor?" _All you heard is laughter.

"_Jackie, there is two things you never ask a girl. One, you never ask her abought her weight, and two, you don't ask about her age. Got it?"_

"_Got it Taylor. Do you have any kids?"_

"_No, but my sister is pregnant. And I feel a little jealous."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_She's sixteen. And I'm older and I haven't really been feeling the love with my boyfriend. He's taking more care of Haley than me."_

"_She needs him more. So in honor of needing people, let's listen to _Innocence _by Avril Lavigne."_

When Taylor came home, she saw Nathan and got very angry. "What the hell is he doing here?" You could tell she was very angry.

Lydia just looked at her daughter with gleeful eyes. "Sweetie, you did very good." She went to hug her daughter. "And your boyfriend came to support you."

"What boyfriend. He dumped me yesterday."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. It was Lucas. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Haley looked at Nathan and back at Lucas. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I really don't know. Nathan told me to come here." Lucas headed behind the couch next to Taylor. "What's going on?"

Nathan got up and stood in front of everyone. "Listen, I know that you all think that Lucas is the father of Haley's baby."

Matt turned to Lucas. "You slept with my sister? Why would you sleep with my sister? What the hell is wrong with you that you would take advantage of your best friend like that? You need help."

"Don't blame Luke. He's not the father."

Jimmy looked over at Haley. "Haley, who is the real father? Who did you sleep with?"

Haley just looked at Nathan. "It was me." Everyone looked at Nathan.

"You finally admitted it." Everyone now looked at Taylor. "And how long did I take? Four or five months? That's why you dumped me. You're in love with my sister."

"You knew?" Nathan looked at everyone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for you two to tell me. And it's taken so long for you to admit it."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the first sonogram. You didn't know I was watching you two. Saying things like, "that's our child", "I love you", and my absolute favorite was "do you remember the night we conceived him or her, the most amazing night of my life"."

"We didn't know you were there."

"I'll bet."

Matt stood up, ready to punch him. But his father stopped him. "Mathew James. It's okay." Jimmy began walking towards Nathan. "I have a few words of advice for you, get the hell out of here. Never come back. And if you do, I'm calling the cops."

Nathan looked very scared. "Can I just ask Haley one thing?"

Lydia put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Jim, let him ask her, then he'll leave."

"Thank you Mrs. James." Nathan side stepped Jimmy and walked up to Haley who was now standing up. He got down on one knee. He pulled out a tiny box from his pocket. He opened it up. "Haley."

Jimmy started to yell. "What the hell are you doing?!!!!!!"

"Will you marry me?"

Haley gasped. She then smiled. "I would love to marry you." Nathan put the ring on her finger and Haley sat on his lap and kissed him. "God, I love you." Haley got up. "You should go." When Nathan left, Haley turned to Luke. "Luke, leave too." Lucas left also and Haley turned to her family. "I'm going to marry Nathan. Whether you like it or not." With that, Haley left to her room.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN COMES TO HALEY'S HOUSE AND TALKS TO TAYLOR**

**LUCAS SCOLDS NATHAN**

**NATHAN AND LUCAS' PARENTS COME TO TOWN**

**NATHAN AND HALEY GET MARRIED **


	10. Chapter 10

Haley was in her room, admiring her new engagement ring. She could help but smile. She was just way too excited. Less than five minutes ago, Nathan had told her family that he was the father. Her dad had been really upset. He threatened to call the police. And Haley had learned that her sister Taylor had already knew this for a while. And her brother Matt came home and he wanted to kill Nathan. Now she had to call Peyton and Brooke to tell them. She picked up her phone and speed dialed Brooke.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey B.P. Davis. Guess what?"

"_What? Did you give birth or something?"_

"No. I got engaged."

"_To who?"_

"Nathan. You know, the father of my baby. And it was just such a chaotic night. Could you come over and bring Peyton. I really need some girl talk."

"_No problem."_

Back at Nathan house, Lucas was giving him a hard time. "What the hell is wrong with you. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking they need to know who the real father is."

"And I think by proposing to Haley, you got that point across. However, you now have many people who want to kill you."

"I'll take my chances on that." Nathan sighed hard and sat down on the couch. He knew it was a mistake to propose to Haley, but he knew he wanted to do it. He knew he _had_ to do it. He also knew he should talk to Taylor. I mean he broke up with her last night and the next night he proposed to his sister. What kind of a guy did that? He knew what kind of guy, him.

Peyton and Brooke were in Haley's room. Peyton was scolding Haley. "You told Nathan yes. You're sixteen. You're way too young to be getting married."

"I'm also too young to be having a baby. But I'm pregnant. And I thought you of all people would understand that. I mean your boyfriend is a teenage father."

"But it's not like he meant for it to happen." Peyton knew that was the wrong thing to say. She immediately covered her mouth. "I am so sorry Haley. I didn't mean that."

Haley couldn't take it. She got up and left. She went over to Nathan's. She knocked on the door and wondered if she was doing the right thing.

"Hey Hales. What's going on?"

"I really need you. Peyton said I got pregnant on purpose."

Nathan felt really bad. He knew Haley didn't get pregnant on purpose. And he also knew that she hated when anyone said that about her. So he let her in. "You can spend the night here." Haley just nodded and came in crying.

The next morning, Lucas woke up early. He had trouble getting to sleep. He heard Nathan and Haley getting it on last night. He heard them getting it on this morning too. He couldn't stand it. He went on his laptop and entered a chat room. He talk about his situation with his brother. He heard the doorbell ring. He opened it. "Hi mom. Hey dad. What are you doing here?"

"We decided to spend a few days here." his parents said.

Lucas faked a smile. He knew this was the wrong time for Karen and Keith to be here. He hoped that this was just a dream but when he felt them walk past them, he knew it wasn't. He turned around and saw Nathan coming humming in his boxers.

Nathan stopped humming and walking. He saw his parents standing there. "Hi mom and dad. How long are you here for?"

"A few weeks." Keith said. He saw his son in just his boxers. "I'm guessing Taylor is here?"

Nathan was about to say something when Haley cane down. "Nathan since you're not dressed yet, I'm going to have Lucas bring me to school." Haley looked at Keith and Karen. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Here for a few days?" They nodded. "Good."

Lucas spoke up. "I'll just get my bag from my room." He left.

Karen spoke up. "Haley, you're pregnant."

Haley nodded. "Yes. I am. It's a girl."

"Congrats." Keith said. "But I didn't know you got married. I knew you always wanted to wait until you got married, so you must be married." He made Haley feel incredibly guilty for not waiting. And she felt like he knew that and he just wanted to make her regret her decision for sleeping with Nathan. "Who's the father?"

Haley looked down and then at Nathan and then back looking down.. "Nathan is. And we're getting married. Nate, tell Lucas I'll be in the car." And she left.

Nathan looked at his parents. "Why did you have to make her feel guilty dad. We had sex once and she got pregnant. We didn't have any protection, but still. Why would you make her feel guilty?" He didn't even let his father answer him, he just turned around and went to his room to change.

Later that morning, he went over to Haley's, he needed to talk to Taylor. He knocked twice and opened the door. "Hey Taylor. Is Jimmy around?" Taylor shook her head. "Good. I need to talk to you."

"I don't approve of you marrying my sister. But I get it. And I get why you slept with her too. It's the whole innocent thing, right?"

"It's not that. But we discussed this whole wedding thing last night. And we're getting married tonight. And it would mean so much to her if you would get your parents to come. The cliff on the beach at 6:00."

"I'll try. For Haley."

At school, Haley was waiting for Peyton and Brooke. "Hey Hales." Haley looked up at them.

"Hey guys. Peyton."

Peyton sat down next to Haley. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Yeah you did. Maybe I did get pregnant on purpose. Trying to ruin my sister's relationship. She was in love Nathan. He was her longest relationship and I just ruined that."

"You didn't ruin it."

"I want you two to go to my wedding. Tonight at six on the beach." Peyton and Brooke awed. "I know. His idea too. I picked a good one. He loves me so."

"Did he spoil you last night?" Brooke said. Haley rolled her eyes. Only Brooke would say something like that. She waited for Brooke to ask another sexed-up question. "I bet he also spoiled you this morning too."

"Just be at the wedding. And I don't want to hear your sexual innuendo for the rest of my single life."

"Cool. So I'll just hint to you about your wedding night tomorrow."

"Deal."

At 5:30, Haley was putting on her wedding dress. She turned around when she heard her father call her name. "Hi daddy."

"I don't want to be here, but your soon-to-be husband convinced me."

**FLASHBACK**

_Nathan walked to the front door of the James house. He knocked on the door. Nathan saw Jimmy open the door. "Hey Mr. James."_

_Jimmy looked Nathan up and down. "What are you doing here?"_

_Nathan just wanted to turn back time and not have come here or just to leave right now. "I came to ask you to come to the wedding. It would mean so much to Haley."_

_Jimmy sighed. He had to give it up to Nathan. He had the guts to come here and talk to him. "Come on in, Nate."_

_Nathan held in his breath while entering the house. He sat down and leaned in on his knees. He clasped his hands together. "Listen, I know how much you hate me right now."_

"_I do." Jimmy sat down on his chair and leaned back. He put his left leg over his right one. "Why'd you do it? Why did you take my daughter's virginity?"_

"_We had sex once. And we were both sad. I mean Haley had just found that Duke cheated on her and I came over. I had come over and we talked."_

"_What happened next?"_

"_We went upstairs and I followed her. I asked her why she was forcing herself to love Duke. And it was then that she told me that she was forcing herself out of loving me. And then the next thing I knew we were making love on her bed." Nathan put his head in his hands. He sighed hard._

"_Did you at least have protection?" Nathan shook his head. "Why not?"_

"_I really don't know. I have no clue. But what I do know is I'm going to be there for her. That's why I'm marrying her. I am so in love with her. And I will love her until the end of time. And I will be the best father I can."_

"_I know you will."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Haley looked up at her father. "He did? He really did that for me?" Jimmy nodded. "He's good for me. And he'll be the best father. Besides you."

Haley heard the music start and she grabbed onto her father's arm. "Thank you daddy." And her father took her down the isle and she stood in front of Nathan.

"We are gathered here to bring together Nathan and Haley in holy matrimony……." Nathan and Haley didn't hear the words, they just stared at each other.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NALEY HONEYMOON**

**KEITH AND KAREN TALK TO LUCAS ABOUT NALEY**

**BROOKE AND PEYTON VISIT RACHEL IN JAIL**


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan and Haley were going to the hotel when Haley started to talk to him. "Do you think we did the right thing, getting married?"

Nathan looked at her and then back at the road. He couldn't believe that after a few hours married, she was already regretting the decision. "Of course I think we made the right decision. I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't want to marry you."

"That's not the question I asked. I do want to be married to you, but I feel this whole thing is due to one lapse in judgment." Haley began to rub her stomach. She awkwardly looked at him.

Nathan nodded. That lapse was the night they made love for the first time. "That night was a turning point. In both of us. I knew that night that I wanted to marry you. And you lost your virginity."

"Well, duh." Haley looked out her window. "We're here. _The Ritz Carlton_." Haley held out her hand when Nathan opened the door. Haley stepped out very ladylike. "Thank you, Mr. Scott."

"You are very welcome, Mrs. Scott."

Back at the house, Lucas and his family were talking about Nathan and Haley.

Karen was pacing around the room. "I can't believe that those two got married. She's five years younger than him. She's you're age." Karen pointed towards Lucas. "This is all your fault. If you didn't befriend Haley, then she wouldn't have met Nathan."

Lucas got a little confused. "You forgot Haley's sister. Nathan's ex, Taylor. They also met that way"

"So it's the slut's fault. I knew she was no good."

"Mom, calm down. Lighten up. You finally have a daughter."

"Yeah, that's true."

"And you'll have a granddaughter. You'll get to spoil her."

"That's also true." Karen sat down. "Okay, I'm better now. Do they know what they're naming her?"

"Yes, but they won't tell us until she's born."

Keith looked at his son. "How did all this shit happen anyway."

Back at the hotel, Nathan was putting coca butter on Haley's stomach. "Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate this. And I'm sorry for not wanting to have sex on our wedding night."

"It's okay. It's what marriage is about. Not just the sex, cause lord knows we're fertile, but about the little things we do for each other, like me rubber cocoa butter on your ever expanding uterus." He kisses her stomach and then whispers.

"What did you just say to her?"

"I just said what a beautiful mommy she has."

"You just want to have sex with me on our wedding night."

"Hales, that may be true, but I wouldn't pressure you. I know that being pregnant gets your hormones all whacked and plus with you getting bigger, you don't feel like having sex."

"That's because I'm huge. I don't even why you married me. I'm a whale."

"Your six months pregnant Hales, you're getting bigger and the bigger you get, the more sexy you become." Nathan saw Haley blush. "And I love it when you blush." This made Haley blush more. "I love you."

"You are so sexy when you talk like that. It makes me want to have your baby."

"Good. Because you are having my baby, whether you like it or not." Nathan kissed her. "I am so happy we're together."

Haley kissed Nathan and tugged on his shirt to have it off. She kissed down his neck. She took off her shirt and she rubbed the back of his neck. "God, I love you." Nathan caressed her stomach. "That feels good." Haley tugged off Nathan's shorts and boxers. She climbed on top of Nathan after he took off her shorts and panties.

"Hales, we don't have to do this. Just because we're married and it's our wedding night. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Haley just smiled and she looked down. "We're already doing it." Nathan looked down and he blushed. "You are the only girl who can make me blush, you know that?" He caressed her cheek. "You are my best girl ever. I love you so much." Haley smiled and began to slowly ride him.

Back at the house, Lucas didn't know how explain it the way Nathan had done for him, so he had decided to let his parents ask questions. It was the best way to discuss the subject.

Karen was the first to ask a question. "What happened when Nathan went over to her house. Weren't Haley's parents there? And what about Taylor?"

Lucas took a deep breath, sighed, and he sat down. "Can I have a pass on the whole thing?" His mother shook her head. "Okay. Taylor was at a friends house and Haley's parents were away. At another one of Haley's sister's."

Keith asked another question. "What was Haley's opening line to bed our oldest?"

"Haley didn't use any line on him, dad. They were just talking."

"About?"

"You know Haley's ex, Duke." They nodded. "He cheated on her and she saw the whole thing. She came home she was upset."

Keith interrupted him. "When does the sex come in?"

"Dad, wait for it. Anyway, they were talking and Nathan was thinking of dumping Tay and she told him why she really went out with Duke and then she ran upstairs. He followed her and……."

Karen's eyes went wide. "And what, Lucas? What happened?"

Lucas looked at both his parents. He knew that Nathan should be the one to tell them this, but he was on his honeymoon. "He told Haley that he loved her."

Keith scoffed. "He loves her? So, you love her. That not the same?"

Lucas shook his head. "He was _in _love with her, dad. In love with his girlfriend's little sister. And then, they made love, without any protection."

"Why wouldn't they have any protection? That isn't right. No wonder she's pregnant." Karen said. She was wondering why her eldest would be protected when stealing the virginity of a very naïve fifteen year old. She didn't think it should have happened. Haley was way too young to be having sex, let alone having a child. "She's so smart. She knows to use birth control. At least I thought she did."

"She did mom. And he did. They just got too caught up in what they were doing and feeling. They forgot one part in the sex."

"They forgot the most important part. They wouldn't be married and pregnant if they had used some birth control."

"Yeah, dad. Like that would have really stopped them from falling in love."

"Please, your brother has been in love way too many times and Haley is way too young to know what love is."

"But it doesn't matter. Dad, how old were you when you fell for mom?"

Keith thought for a second. "When I was a year younger than you and Haley."

"Dad, why do you want to ruin what they have, because you want to erase the past. You don't but you don't want your sons to repeat history. You married mom because she was pregnant with Nathan. And now Nathan has to marry Haley because she's pregnant."

"How did you get so smart?"

"I listened to my parents. Dad, I know how much you don't want history to repeat. But the thing is, it's different for them. They've been in love for so long."

Karen wanted to ask just one more question. "When did she tell her family about the baby?"

"On her sixteenth birthday. And she told everyone that I was the father."

"Why would she do that?"

"Would you want to tell your parents that you got pregnant by your sister's boyfriend who's five years older than her? Would you?"

The next day, Nathan woke up early to go get breakfast. He came back and he found Haley still asleep and on her side, caressing her stomach. He smiled at this. He wanted to wake her, but he knew she needed her sleep. So he let her sleep.

It was about ten in the morning and Peyton and Brooke went to Tree Hill jail. They needed to see Rachel. They needed to ask her why she did this. They saw her in her jail cell. "Hey Bitch. Looks like you got what you deserved."

Rachel looked around and saw them. She walked up to them. "What do you want? You got me arrested, so you shouldn't even be here."

"We just wanted to ask you why you pushed Haley down a flight of stairs."

"She was in my way, so I pushed her."

"You're just jealous that she's actually found true love. She's now married and pregnant. She's in love. Why can't you just let them have each other."

"You don't get it. She gets pregnant and everyone is happy for her. And I were to tell everyone, they would just call me a slut."

Peyton looked at Brooke. "So you're jealous because everyone is happy for Haley because she's pregnant. And are you?"

"I thought I was, but I'm not and if I was, then people would just think I'm a slut."

Brooke shrugged. "So you want people to think Haley is a slut?"

"Of course. She is a slut. She had sex with her sister's boyfriend. Who does that?"

"They were in love and they still are. You've never been in love. So you don't know. And you don't know her. So back off. And now, you will, junkie jailee."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**TAYLOR HAS A SURPRISE FOR NATHAN**

**LUCAS AND PEYTON RUN INTO AN OLD FRIEND**

**BROOKE AND HALEY HAVE A SLEEPOVER**

**NATHAN TALKS WITH HIS PARENTS**


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan was cuddled up with Haley in bed when he got a phone call. He looked to see who it was. It was Taylor. He wondered what she wanted. "Hey." He whispered so he wouldn't wake up Haley.

"_I need to talk to you."_

"Fine, when Haley wakes up."

"_No. I need you now. Like right this instant."_

"Taylor, I know how much you care about me, it's just that, I will not cheat on my wife. You know that."

"_Gross, dude. Listen, fine wait until Haley wakes up and have morning shower sex, I don't care, just come here. Okay, I need you."_

Nathan hung up the phone. He could hear the worry and scared in her voice. He looked over at his wife who was smiling. He wondered what she was dreaming of. He also was wondering what his new sister-in-law was scared about. He had so much on his mind. He also wanted to see what his daughter looked like. He knew he had to talk to his parents.

About ten minutes later, Nathan saw Haley waking up and he started to nip at her neck. And he caressed her stomach. He heard Haley moan. "Hmmmm. That feels really good. I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan said smirking.

"I love you so so so so so so much George."

"Who the hell is George?" Nathan was getting a little steamed. He heard Haley giggle. "What's going on?"

Haley turned around kissed Nathan hard on the lips. "George Clooney. He is so hot."

"Haley, I don't care how old you are, you're married now. You can't say guys are hot anymore. Even if they are a celebrity."

"But you can have the hots for a celebrity if you want."

"Okay. I think Pamela Anderson is so hot." Haley hit him. "Hey, you said I could think some celebrity was hot."

"Sorry, well I lied." She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's that damn double standard."

"It sucks." Nathan kissed Haley's cheek. "Listen, I have to leave my beauty, gorgeous, sexy, amazing, absolutely glowing wife, even though I don't want to."

"Sweetie, stick to one adjective, please." Haley looked at the clock. "Who do have to go see?"

"Taylor."

"Why?"

"She says she needs to see me. She sounded scared and worried." Nathan knew Haley wasn't going to like him going over to see her sister, but he wanted her to know the truth.

"Do you really have to be this great guy and be worried for an ex."

"I think I do. But she did say we could have shower sex."

"Really? I'm surprised she doesn't gag every time she thinks of us getting it on." Nathan chuckled. "That was not funny Nathan Royal Scott. Don't laugh at your pregnant wife because when you laugh at me, you lose any chance of getting said morning shower sex, got it?"

"I got, Mrs. Scott. You are so sexy when you're bossy. And please don't say 'getting it on' again. No one says it."

"Sorry. Why don't we shower together and then you can go to see my stupid sister who's a jealous bitch because in the end, I married the guy."

"You did." Nathan caressed her cheek. "I love you so much."

When Nathan and Haley finished their shower sex and were all clean, Nathan went to the house. He was invited in by Taylor who pulled him in. It was like when they were dating and she pushed and pulled him in every bathroom, bedroom, and closet they could find. "Thanks for coming. I need you so much right now."

"What's up with you?" Nathan was having deshavu. Whenever she said that, they immediately had sex. "I don't want to have sex with you."

"I don't even _want_ to have sex with you. I need to tell you something."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant." Nathan's face froze. "Don't worry, it's not yours. It's Dan's."

"Dan's? My Uncle Dan?" Taylor nodded. "When did this happen?"

"We've been sleeping together for the past year. I'm sorry." She saw Nathan getting more and more angry. "I am so sorry. I know I was cheating on you for a lot longer than you were on me. And I know I was more angry with you than you were with me when I confronted you and Haley, but it's kind of ironic don't you think?"

"How is that?"

"You cheated on me with my sister and got her pregnant. I cheated on you with your uncle and I got pregnant. Ironic, right?" Nathan shook his head. "Okay, too soon?" He nodded. "Sorry. So can I ask if you sexed up my sister this morning?"

"Not really any of your business."

"Okay. Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I strongly dislike you. And I hate the fact that you were such a hypocrite. I cheated on you once and Haley got pregnant. How many times did you cheat on me?"

"More than I can count. I'm so sorry. You cannot fell my pain. I've wanted to dump you for quite some time and when I learned Haley was pregnant, I knew you were the father."

"How?"

"When I came home…………I. Let me start over. The night you cheated on me, I came home. I saw you in the kitchen with just your boxers on, humming _'Lean On Me'_." Nathan smirked. "And I know that whenever you had some, you hum that song. And I saw Haley come downstairs with nothing put her panties and your t-shirt."

"I'm sorry. I am sorry that you had to see that."

"Yeah, bye. My new brother-in-law. Sounds weird."

At school, Haley was walking with Lucas who was holding her books. "So, you gave Nathan morning shower. That's something I needed to know."

"I was talking to Brooke and Peyton in front of us." Peyton backed up and linked her arm with Luke's. "Hey Peyt."

"Hales. Boyfriend. I am so glad we only have a half day today. One more class to go."

Haley grabbed her books from Luke and gave them to Brooke. "Ewe, Hales, I don't want your books. I don't even want to hold my own books."

"Well I'm pregnant. And I wouldn't be able rub my stomach in a cute way, the way you taught me if I was caring books."

"That's true." Brooke held the books behind her. "Lucas, you take them. Thank you." She linked arms with Haley. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe being with my husband?"

"You pregnant, married slut." Brooke said. "How is the married life sex?"

"It's the same as non married pregnant sex. Only the difference is, we wear something extra?"

"Condoms? You didn't even wear that when you weren't pregnant. And I don't know why he would wear it now, I mean, you're already pregnant. Unless it's like a turn on for you two."

"Brooke, wedding rings." Haley said, holding her up. "When you get married, you get rings to symbolize the eternal bond."

"Right. I'm just a pervert, right?" Haley nodded. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over my house tonight, and meet my grandmother. She thinks I don't have any positive influences in my life."

"And meeting your pregnant friend, who's the same age as you and is married. Yeah, that'll be a great influence to share with her."

"But at least your doing something with your life. Grandma says that since I was five, I had no sense of my future. So I would very much appreciate if you would wear my new maternity dress. I made it just for you."

"Fine. I'll wear it. I just hope it's for a seventh month girl."

"It'll be fine. I'll come over to your house and fit it for you."

"Thank you."

After school, Lucas and Peyton went to the café and saw Jake eating by himself. "Hey Jake." Peyton said. She sat down next to him. "How's it going?"

"It's going great."

"How's Nicki?"

"Dead."

"I am so sorry. Wasn't she pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to the baby?"

"Jenny died just a few days later due to infection. And Nicki died in childbirth."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

At home, Haley was waiting for Nathan to come home. She was pacing around in their room. She looked at the bed and got scared. She heard Nathan come in. "Hey Hales."

"Hey. What did Taylor want?"

"I don't want to talk about it now."

"Okay. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Our bed."

"Why?"

"I had a dream of giving birth in it. And then it swallowed me and the baby whole. I don't want Tori to get swallowed by our bed." Nathan laughed. "It's not funny. Nathan, I'm serious. It's a symbol. The dream symbolizes my fear of something happening to me and Tori during birth."

"Hales I know nothing will happen to you or Tori."

"You don't. did you know that on average, fifteen hundred women die everyday during pregnancy or childbirth. A quarter of those women die from post-partum hemorrhage, fifteen percent from infection, thirteen percent from complication in an abortion, twelve percent from eclampsia, and eight percent from obstructed labor."

"Hales, you sound like a textbook. And none of that stuff will happen."

"How do you know? You don't."

"I do know. Hales I love you and I know that we will be together forever. You've never smoked, you don't do drugs. You're super healthy. You eat healthy. You brush your teeth. Hales, nothing can happen to you."

"So I'll ask again, what did Tay want?"

"She's pregnant." Haley looked up shocked. "And before you ask, I'm not the father. My uncle Dan is."

"So she finally told you."

"What do you mean, she finally told me? You mean, you knew?" Haley nodded. "And you never thought it would do any good to tell me?"

"I didn't actually think she had the guts to cheat." Nathan looked confused. "Well, I knew she had the guts, but you were her first love. And she's never been in love and I didn't think she'd cheat on someone she loved. How long?"

"A year."

"Wow, I was thinking juts a few months."

"I'm still angry with you that you didn't tell me. I want the reason why."

"I told you."

"No, you didn't. I want the real reason why, Haley!"

"No."

"Haley I need to know."

"I don't care. I'm leaving." Haley stormed outside the room.

"Haley, don't walk away from me!" Nathan followed her. They went downstairs. They saw Karen and Keith in the living room watching them. "Haley!"

Haley turned on her heel. "Nathan. Why don't you just leave it. Why do you need to know?"

"I just do. For the sake of this relationship."

"Well then." Haley opened the door and saw Brooke in the driveway. She held up her finger. She looked Nathan in the eye. "Nathan Royal Scott, your future as a father is totally secure. Your future as my husband, not so much." And Haley slammed the door. She walked to Brooke's car and slammed the door. "Go."

"What's up with the married couple?" Haley shook her head and took off her wedding ring. "Haley."

"Brooke, just go. I don't need this from you."

Back inside, Nathan just kept looking at the door, hoping, wishing that she would come back. "She's not coming back, is she?"

Karen looked at her oldest son. "I don't think so. Sweetie I'm so sorry your marriage is ending."

"My marriage is not ending." He said looking at both his parents. "It's just I want to know some information and she won't give it to me."

"It'll work out." Keith said. "She'll come back. She loves you and you love her. Just a stupid fight."

Later that night, Haley was at dinner with Brooke's parents and her grandmother. It was pleasant. After dinner, Haley, Brooke, and Brooke's grandmother were talking.

"So, Haley, I see you're pregnant. How old are you?"

Haley looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I'm sixteen."

"So you were fifteen when you got pregnant." Haley nodded. "How far along are you?"

"She's seven months." Brooke said. "Did you complement on her dress. I designed it. Right Hales?"

Haley looked at Brooke. "Yes. Brooke designed it. Your granddaughter is very talented."

"And I guess you're talented in the bedroom if you got pregnant on your first try."

"Grams." Brooke was insulted that her grandmother said that to her best friend. "Haley's not like the girls you see on Maury. Okay. She didn't want to get pregnant. She didn't ask for it."

"Was she safe?"

"I was not. But it's not like I was expecting on it happening. It just did. One minute Nathan and I were talking and the next, we're making love in my bed."

"Nathan? Scott?" Haley nodded. "Well, looks like your baby daddy is quite the looker. Too bad he's dating your sister."

"How do you know him?"

"His uncle is the mayor. Mayer Dan Scott."

"Right. And do you know that my sister has been _sleeping _with Mayor Dan Scott for the past year and she's pregnant with his child. I bet you didn't."

"I did not know that."

"You don't know me. And Nathan isn't just my 'baby daddy'. He's my husband." Haley grabbed her wedding ring and put it on. She wiggled it to Brooke's grandmother. "He's my husband."

"So you forced him to marry you."

"I didn't." Haley looked at Brooke. "This was a bad idea. And I really wish I could go home. But my stupid husband is being an idiot so I think I'll head to bed right now, Brooke." Haley got up and headed upstairs.

Brooke came up later that night. "Hales, are you okay? What happened today with Nathan?"

"He wanted me to tell him the real reason why I didn't tell him my sister was cheating on him."

"What was the reason you told him?"

"I told him that I didn't think she had the guts to cheat. And he thought I was lying. Why would I lie?"

"You love him. And you two are newlyweds. You don't want to ruin your marriage so quickly."

"Was I wrong not to tell him?"

"You weren't wrong."

"I miss my husband. And so does our daughter. She hasn't kicked since I left."

"Then maybe she, who shall be unnamed to me, want you to make up with her daddy."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY RETURNS HOME**

**BROOKE MAKES HER A WHOLE NEW WORDROBE**

**LUCAS AND HALEY HAVE A NIGHT TOGETHER**

**NATHAN THREATENS DAN**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Nathan woke up and he looked over at the rest of the room. He saw all of the baby stuff that they had. There were many pink accessories in the room. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see Tori Stella Scott. But he wouldn't be seeing her, unless his wife came home. He checked his phone and he had a missed text from Brooke. It said not to worry, that Haley was safe with her. He sighed a sigh of relief.

He went down stairs after his shower and he saw his mother making breakfast. "What's for breakfast, mom?"

Karen looked up and saw Nathan smiling. "Eggs and bacon. What's with the smile?" She said flipping the bacon in the frying pan.

Nathan sat down on the stool by the counter. "I got a text from Haley's friend. She's safe."

"Good. So, how are you doing since your wife left you?"

"She didn't leave me, mother. She just needed some time."

"From you, so technically she left you. I'm sorry to tell you the truth, but it is the truth, sweetie."

"Whatever mom. Whatever it takes for you to believe it. I am a husband mom, whether you want to believe it or not."

"You are a husband. And I haven't heard from you how you came to this point."

"You want the truth?" She nodded. "Fine. One day I went over to Haley's house, and we had sex once. She got pregnant and a few months later we got married. The end. Happy now?"

"I'm not happy. My son is married to a slut."

"Haley is not a slut! Okay. I'm out of here." He grabbed his car keys and left out the door. He walked to his car and saw Haley's scarf. He knew it was her favorite. He got in his car and he drove. He had no clue where he was going. He just drove. After about an hour of driving, he ended up at Brooke's. He heard laughing in the backyard and he saw Haley. He saw her dunk her head in what he thought and looked like was a pool and come back up. She looked so sexy. She had her head back in laughter. She looked incredibly sexy. He smiled.

Brooke was telling a joke when she saw Nathan. "Okay, I'll be right back." She got out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel. She walked to Nathan. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give Haley her scarf. And what are you doing? It's January. You shouldn't be in a pool. It's not a pool. It's a hot tub, dummy. Haley doesn't want you here. So go."

"I can't. I love her too much."

Brooke looked Nathan up and down. And you showed it by trying to force her to tell you some stupid reason why she never told you about Taylor."

"She lied to me."

"That's not the point."

"It is the point. We've been together for months and she never told me."

Haley looked over at them. She saw Nathan check out Brooke. She got out and grabbed a towel. She walked over to them. "I can't believe you're here." Haley said. She was so angry. "I leave you and the next day you hit on my best friend. You really do like teenage girls. What a pervert you are." Haley left on her heal and back inside.

Nathan followed her. "Haley." Haley went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice. She handed one to Nathan. "Thanks."

"No problem. Listen, I love you, but there are some things I need to keep some things private. I know that you have some things secrets. And you won't let me keep some secrets about my sister."

"I know and I'm sorry. I wish I could stop being a jerk sometimes."

"You're not a jerk. You're just protective. And you want me to share everything that I have going on with me with you.'

Nathan put his juice that Haley gave him on the counter and began to walk towards her. "I love you. And I love our little girl." He said putting his hand on her stomach. He bent down to kiss Haley but she put her hand up on his mouth. "What?" His voice was muffled due to her hand.

"I can't have you just being all lovey dovey and get back together. You hurt me. You know how much you shouldn't peer pressure someone, it's wrong."

"I believe I know how much it's important not to do it." Nathan sighed.

Brooke came in. "Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now Nathan!" Nathan turned and saw Brooke coming in. She looked angry. "You got Taylor pregnant?"

"I did not. My uncle did. God, I'm not that much of an asshole."

"Sorry, so what's the topic for discussion?"

"Brooke." Nathan said holding up his hand. "This is really more of an A-B conversation." He said gesturing between Haley and himself. "So I suggest you C your way out."

"Nathan!" Haley said to him. "That was rude. Apologize."

"No." Nathan wasn't going to apologize to her. He didn't do anything wrong. He needed to talk with his wife.

"Then I'm staying here another night here. I'm not coming home. Not until I want."

"Hales?" Nathan tried to say and but she was too far gone. Nathan went home and saw Lucas cooking in the kitchen. "What's with the cooking?"

"I'm baking Haley's favorite cookies. She's coming home tonight."

Nathan's eyes went wide. He thought she was staying Brooke's. "I thought she was staying at Brooke's?"

"She was, but we're having a little best friend night." Nathan nodded. "And we promised each other we would ignore the whole, "we're actually related now scenario", so I cannot discuss you and her for you. Sorry.'

"That's okay. I have some things to do." Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Dan stuff. Him getting Taylor pregnant. That stuff." Lucas nodded. "Yeah. Don't tell Haley."

"I won't. When are you leaving?"

"Probably five minutes before Haley gets here." Nathan looked around the room and saw Haley's stuff.

"I know how you feel. She still loves you."

Nathan looked over at his brother. He knew he was right, but he sort of didn't want to believe it. He didn't think she loved him. He didn't think she loved him because she left him. "If Haley asks where I am, tell her I'm sleeping with a hooker." Nathan went to his room.

Back at Brooke's Haley was helping Brooke make her some clothes. Haley had to stand still while Brooke measured her. "Brooke, are you almost done? I have to pee really badly."

Brooke looked up from her spot. "Why didn't you say so?" Brooke got up and took the fabric off Haley. "Go. I know that baby is pressing her little feet on your bladder." Brooke went on her computer and she looked through her files to see her designs. She had all kinds. For the summer, and winter. She mostly had winter designs for Haley, since it was winter. It was almost Valentine's Day. She was designing a little something for Haley. It was a secret. When Haley came back, Brooke decided that Haley should go home. So she drove her.

Haley got inside and she saw Nathan on the couch, taking a nap. She quickly wrote a sticky note and carefully placed it on his forehead. She went upstairs and made do with what she had.

Nathan woke up and he was startled by the note on his head. He read it. _"Come up to our room when you wake up. I just might put you back to sleep. –Your wife." _Nathan chuckled. He knew what this meant. He went up stairs and saw Haley asleep. It looked like she was naked underneath the covers. He peaked underneath the covers and he was correct.

He woke Haley up and she turned to face him. "Hi."

Nathan smiled. "Care to put me back to sleep like your note said. 'Cause I'm really tired."

Haley scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about talking with my wife until we're both too exhausted to talk anymore,"

"I have to spend the night with my brother." Haley groaned. She kissed Nathan. "I love you and I forgive you." Nathan was about to speak but Haley stopped him. "The real reason I never told you was because I thought- I knew that if you found out, you may not be happy and I loved you. And if you weren't happy, then I wasn't."

"Hales, I- I don't-" Nathan couldn't come up with any words so he just kissed her. She pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, I don't feel like kissing you right now." Haley saw how hurt he looked. "It's not that I don't love you. It's just that I'm tired.'

"Okay, get some sleep." He kissed her forehead and let her sleep. He went to Dan's house and knocked on his door loudly. Dan opened the door and he saw Nathan. Nathan punched him and walked inside. "Why'd you do it?"

Dan closed the door while holding his jaw. "Come on in, my favorite nephew. Would you like a beer?"

Nathan smiled sarcastically. "Yeah right. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what Dan. Why did you sleep with Taylor when she was my girlfriend?"

"That." Dan said. He knew this was a conversation he needed to have with his oldest nephew, "Taylor told you?" Nathan nodded. "Okay, so you know? And you want to know why?" Nathan nodded. "I saw her when you brought her over to your house and I took one look at her and fell in love. It started then. I asked her for a drink and we ended up in bed. I didn't mean for it to happen. I guess that's how you felt when you saw her?" Nathan shook his head. "Have you ever felt like that?" Nathan nodded. "Who?"

"My wife. I love her with all my heart. And I fell in love with her the moment I saw her."

"Did you make a move on her when you saw her?"

Nathan scoffed. "I really shouldn't be talking to you. I hate you." Nathan said and then left. He went back home and saw Haley and Lucas by the fire. They were roasting marshmallows. Haley turned her back to see her husband. "Hey Hales."

'I husband, wanna join us?"

"No thanks, I have a call to make."

Haley nodded. "Okay." Haley turned to her marshmallow which was on fire. She blew it out and cooled it a bit. She put it with the chocolate and graham cracker and she bit into it. She moaned in satisfaction. "This is so good. And plus with my hormones going crazy, it's awesome."

"I bet it is. So, what were you and Nathan fighting about yesterday?" Lucas asked looking at Haley.

"You had to ask. It about Tay. She's gotten herself pregnant be none other than your uncle Dan. And Nathan found out that I knew and then bad things happened."

"So, you're okay? I saw you almost naked."

"We're fine. Don't tell Nathan that. He'll kill you and I'll need you to god father our daughter."

Back at Brooke's, she was doing really well making clothes. She'd already made about six shirts for Haley. She also made a couple of sweaters.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY MEETS DAN AND BEATS HIM UP**

**NATHAN AND LUCAS PLAY A GAME OF ONE-ON-ONE**

**HALEY GETS BULLIED**

**BROOKE AND PEYTON HELP HALEY**


	14. Chapter 14

Haley woke up the next morning. She rubbed her ever growing stomach. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in Lucas' room. She looked in the doorway and smiled when she saw her husband. "A little help here." Haley said waving her arms in the air.

Nathan went over to his brother's bed and picked up his wife and brought her to their room. He placed her on their bed. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "I love you Haley Scott."

"Telling me you love me won't help. I still want to know what happened with Dan." Haley said sitting up. "Did he tell you? Did he admit he slept with my sister?"

"Yeah, he did. I was surprised."

"Maybe, and I'm not saying he is, but maybe he actually loves her."

"No way. He doesn't love her."

"I didn't say he did, I'm saying he might love her."

"I know my uncle Haley. He doesn't love her. All he sees is a baby maker."

"What for?"

"When I was in high school, my dad traveled a lot. So Dan went to all my games, taping them for my dad, or so I thought. We trained and trained and it was brutal. It turns out he only helped me with my game so he could live out his unfulfilled dream."

Haley rubbed his arm. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you."

"Me too." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Can I have some breakfast?"

"Butter me up by telling me you love me and then asking for food."

"I'm pregnant. I will be giving birth to your demon spawn in like three months. So go fetch me some breakfast, kay?"

"Okay."

At school, Haley was in the quad, working on her English homework. She heard her name stood up. It was a few girls who hated the fact that Haley had this hot husband. "You called?"

"Oh look." One girl said. "She's like lurch. 'You rang'?" The rest of the girls laughed."

Haley held onto her stomach, protecting it. "Bitches, what the hell do you want?"

"For you to give us the Nathan baby."

"Why?"

"Nathan's hot. And we want to raise this little baby as Nathan clone."

"It's a girl.

"So, we'll stick a penis on her and call her Nathan Jr."

"No way in hell." Haley saw Peyton and Brooke coming next to her. "Step away from Mrs. Scott."

The girl, who was about 6'1, stepped forward. "Who's gonna stop me?"

Brooke gulped. She pushed Peyton towards her. "P. Sawyer, go for it."

Peyton turned to look at them with wide eyes. "No."

"Blondie gonna stop me?" Peyton gulped. She nodded. The others just laughed. "Yeah, right."

Haley cleared her throat. "Listen." She pushed her way through. She shoved the tall girl in to the other girls.

"Well, well. Preggers is being a bitch." The tall one said.

"You just pissed off a severely hormonal pregnant woman. And it's simple. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." Haley said as she grabbed her stuff and walked back into the building.

Haley went home and she found Nathan on his laptop on their bed. She lay next to him. "I hate my life." She put her hand on his thigh.

Nathan looked down at his wife. "What happened?"

"Some girls were picking on me."

"Its high school, it happens." He closes his laptop and sunk down next to Haley. He cuddled with her. "I hated high school."

"That was like three years ago. It's different now."

"How? How is it different?"

"It just is."

Nathan sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I love you. But, you're a teenager. You don't know the consequences of your actions yet."

She rubbed her stomach. "I think I know the consequences. I'm pregnant."

"That's true." Nathan chuckled. "And knowing you, I bet you told them."

"I did tell them. I told them if they could say anything nice, they shouldn't say anything at all. Then I left."

"Did anyone help you?" He would be really angry if her friends hadn't of helped her.

"Peyton and Brooke. Don't worry, they wouldn't allow me or baby to get hurt."

The next day, Nathan, Lucas, and Keith finished breakfast while Haley and Karen were still eating. "You two are such slow pokes."

"Stop talking to your wife like that. She could divorce you." Karen smiled.

Haley nodded. "Thanks mom. That's a good idea." She looked at Nathan. 'What do you think?"

"I think, my mother needs a mental hospital." He said looking at his mother and Haley. "Hales, we have to go." He said getting up.

"Bye." They kissed. "I love you. Kiss your daughter." He kissed her stomach. "Whoa." He was taken aback. "She kicked."

"She loves you." Haley caressed his cheek. "And so do I."

"I have to go. Let's go, Luke. I have to beat your ass before I become someone's old man." They arrived at the rivercourt.

"So, when's Haley due?" Lucas asked after he shot a couple of free throws.

"Well, it's January, and she's six months. So I would say some time in March. Late March to early April."

"Is she nervous?"

"About birthing?" Lucas nodded. Nathan paused for a second and shot the ball. "Yeah. But I would figure any girl would. But I know, she'll be fine. Her body was made to do this.'

"Yeah, but at such a young age? She's only sixteen."

"She'll be fine." Nathan looked out at the water. "She'll be fine. I can feel it in my heart."

Later that day Haley was at the kitchen table. She was looking at colleges online. She heard the doorbell ring and she got up to answer it. "Can I help you?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Give me a hint?" Haley asked.

"I'm Dan Scott." He said holding his hand out. "Care to shake?"

Haley scoffed. She had her hand on her hip and she smiled mischievously at him. "Not unless you tell me you didn't knock up my sister."

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Haley James."

"Scott." She said holding up her ring finger. "It's Haley James Scott now. I married your eldest nephew."

"So, looks like I'm not the only one in this family that'll be a first time father soon."

"Stay the hell away from my sister." Haley said and then slammed the door. Nathan came in and Haley turned. "Get the hell out."

Dan ran to her and gripped tight. "Listen little girl, I will never let go of your sister. The moment I conceived Dan jr. with her, was the moment I got the perfect offspring to live my basketball fantasy with." Haley struggled. "Stop moving." Haley kicked him in the balls and he pushed her to the ground.

Haley fell on her stomach and quivered in pain. Just then, Nathan came in. "Dan, what the hell!" Nathan rushed to Haley's side. "You okay?" He gently flipped her so he was cradling her top half.

"It hurts. Tori's in trouble." Haley said, clutching her stomach.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY'S RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL**

**TAYLOR GETS AN ABORTION BECAUSE…..**

**LUCAS, BROOKE AND PEYTON GO TO THE HOSPITAL**

**HALEY GETS ECLAMPSIA**


	15. Chapter 15

_"Stay the hell away from my sister." Haley said and then slammed the door. Nathan came in and Haley turned. "Get the hell out."_

_Dan ran to her and gripped tight. "Listen little girl, I will never let go of your sister. The moment I conceived Dan jr. with her, was the moment I got the perfect offspring to live my basketball fantasy with." Haley struggled. "Stop moving." Haley kicked him in the balls and he pushed her to the ground. _

_Haley fell on her stomach and quivered in pain. Just then, Nathan came in. "Dan, what the hell!" Nathan rushed to Haley's side. "You okay?" He gently flipped her so he was cradling her top half._

_"It hurts. Tori's in trouble." Haley said, clutching her stomach._

Nathan immediately called 9-1-1. He was so frantic. He wanted her to be safe. He wanted both of them to be safe. He watched her go in and out of unconsciousness. When the EMTs arrived, he told them what happened and that she wasn't staying awake. They put her on the stretcher and put on an oxygen mask.

One they arrived at the hospital, Nathan called her parents, his brother, and Peyton and Lucas. He didn't call Taylor because he saw her in the waiting room. "What are you doing here, Taylor?"

Taylor looked up and saw Nathan standing near her. "I'm here. I have an appointment. Why are you here?"

"Haley's here." Nathan said sitting down next to his sister-in-law. 'I hope she's okay."

"What happened?"

"Dan came by the house. And he threatened Haley. He pushed her and she fell to the floor."

Taylor gasped and she had tears in her eyes. "Is she okay?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know." He really didn't. He wished he did. H wanted to know if she was okay, he had to know. "She said her stomach was hurting. And she looked really pale." He looked over at Taylor. "I've never been scared before. Whenever I would play basketball or if I had to make a presentation for a project, I never got scared. But this, Haley and the baby, I'm damned scared."

"It's gonna be okay." Taylor said rubbing his back. "Haley's strong. She's a fighter."

"Mr. Scott." The both looked up to see the doctor.

"How's Haley?" Nathan asked standing up? "Is she okay? How's the baby?"

"We've managed to stabilize them both. But Haley has a condition called eclampsia."

"What's that?"

"All you need to know is that she and the baby are both at risk if her seizures continue."

"What if her seizures continue? What will happen?"

"We'll have to take out the baby to save them both."

"Any risk if you do it now?"

"We'll have to wait for her seizures to calm down before we operate."

"Can I see her?" Nathan asked.

The doctor was going to answer but he got a page. "It's your wife. She's gotten worse." The doctor rushed down the hall. Nathan was right behind him. He looked in the window of the door and saw everyone that was working on his wife. The doctor came out to talk to him.

"What's going on?" Nathan said scratching his head.

"She gonna need surgery now. Can I have your permission?"

Nathan sighed. "Do what you need to do." Nathan said. He watched them wheel Haley into surgery. His eyes saddened when he could see her no more. "Come on Haley." He said to himself. "Please, just come back to me." Nathan walked back to the waiting room and saw his parents and Haley's. He also saw Peyton, Lucas and Brooke. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming."

Lucas nodded. "No problem. How is she?" Lucas was very concerned. You could hear it in his voice.

"She's in surgery. She was having seizures and then she got worse."

"Mr. Scott, you're needed in surgery." Nathan nodded at the doctor and went with him. He was kind of nervous and excited. Soon he would be a father. But then he would have to wait for the doctors to see if their okay.

When he got in the O.R., he went by Haley's side. She was unconscious and he just sat in a chair and held her hand. He kissed it and just waited. He saw the doctors working on his wife. And then he heard the sound of his daughter's lungs and all he could do was smile. He stood up and saw his beautiful daughter. She looked just like her mother.

He went to the waiting room. "I'm officially a father." They all hugged. It was such a joyous occasion. "But we still have to wait for Haley. She's not doing too good."

Lydia hung on to her husband. "So, what does that mean?"

"They don't know. They need to run some tests and figure some things out. I'm scared. They also need to run tests on the baby."

Brooke hugged Nathan. Nathan was shocked by this. "She's strong. They both are."

"I have to go." He went to Taylor's room where she had been. "Hey, how are you doing?" He held her hand. The doctor gave her the abortion. It was painful but it had to be done. She needed it to be done. She didn't want a child. She didn't want to bring a child into this world where the father would bully the kid about basketball.

When it was done, Nathan went into Haley's room. He saw that she was awake. "Hey." He sat next to her. "How are you doing?" She just mumbled. She was still a bit groggy. "I'm so glad you're awake." She nodded a bit. "They're taking some tests on Tori. She should be fine. I heard her cry." Haley's eyebrows rose. "And she looks like you. She looks really gorgeous." All Haley did was smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her speech was a bit slurred from the drugs. "I'll go get the doctor." He went to go get the doctor. And the doctor came into the room. He had to discuss some things with them. "So, Haley's okay?" Nathan asked. That was one of his main concerns.

"Haley is fine. And Tori is fine."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"I'm positive." The doctor said. "But there are problems that can arise after birth, so, were going to be keeping a close watch over both of them."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NALEY OFFCIALLY NAME THE BABY**

**EVERYONE SEES THEM AND THE BABY**

**SOMETHING HAPPENS WITH THE BABY**


	16. Chapter 16

Haley was currently sleeping as Nathan held his daughter. He couldn't get over the fact that he was now a father. It didn't seem like too long ago, he was dating Taylor and he didn't have a care in the world. Now, he was responsible for this tiny creature. And she depended on him for everything.

He looked up when he heard Haley moan. He thought she was waking up and he was right. "Hey. Our daughter is doing great. Are you ready to name her?"

"We already named her. Tori Stella Scott. You don't remember? You agreed with me." Haley said as she smiled. She was smiling for two reasons. One; Nathan looked so cute holing Tori. And two; she couldn't believe she had gotten this far. A year ago, she was just pining over Nathan. Waiting for him to dump Taylor. And now she was married to him and she had a daughter with him. She had the best life.

"I was talking about officially. For her birth certificate. The doctor asked me what her name was and I told him that I would wait for you." He stood up and gave Haley the baby. "So, you take her, and I will get the nurse."

When Nathan left, Haley looked down at her daughter. "Wow. I'm a mommy." She suddenly realized it. "I'm sixteen and a mother." She kissed Tori's little bald head softly. "Don't hate me for regretting you. But I never should have slept with your daddy."

"Hi, Mrs. Scott. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked. "Now your husband said you two have a name picked out for the little one."

Haley smiled and sighed. She nodded her head. This was it she thought. As soon as she named her, that would be it. It would make everything official. And she wasn't sure she could handle that. But she had to let Nathan believe everything was okay and that everything would be alright. "Her name is Tori Stella Scott. And she's my daughter."

"Okay." The nurse wrote it on her birth certificate. "Welcome to the world Tori." She looked between the young couple. "Now, there's a whole mess of people outside waiting to see you. Shall I send them in?"

Nathan looked at Haley. "It's up to you mama. What do you say?"

"Bring them in." Haley said. Nathan sat next to Haley as the family came in. "Hi guys. I would love for you to meet Tori Stella Scott. Daddy, would you like to hold her?"

Her dad nodded. He took the little one in his arms. He looked up at his daughter. "You did good sweetie. But I'm sorry to do this. When you were sleeping, I asked the nurse for a paternity test to be taken. And I got DNA from Nathan when he took a drink of water."

"What?" Haley couldn't believe this. "Why would you do that?"

"He took advantage of you. I know you don't think that, but I do. You are still my daughter. And you are a minor."

"Dad, I'm not a minor. I'm married. And you can't do that."

"I already did. Sweetie, I really wish I didn't have to do this."

"You don't dad. Please, just take it back." She saw the door open and the police come in. "Mr. Scott." They went over to Haley. "You're under arrest for the rape of Haley James."

Haley watched with surprised eyes as her husband got arrested. And as soon as he left, Haley just couldn't take it. "Dad, get out. I am supposed to be happy. And you just got my husband arrested. Give Tori to mom. Because at least she likes to be called grandma."

"Fine." He gave Tori to his wife. "But you'll thank me." And with that he left.

Tori started to cry. "I think someone wants her mother." Lydia said as she went to her daughter and gave _her_ daughter. "My baby has a baby. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But I'm happy. It's weird, but I was just thinking about what dad said, but I do wish I would have waited to have sex, but I look at my daughter and I don't want her to feel like I regret her. I don't. I just wish I had her later in life, you know?"

"I do. Listen, I should go. I need to drive daddy home. He's too angry to drive."

"Bye mom. I love you."

"Please bail my husband out of jail, Peyton and Brooke." Haley said as soon as her mom left. "And then you guys can come back and see her and hold her. It's just too much for me to worry about my husband while my two best friends are cuddled with my baby. Please and thank you."

"Well you did say the magic words." Brooke said. "I guess. See you soon."

When they came back to the room, Haley was just crying in her bed. "Haley, what happened? Where's Tori." Nathan said.

"She got a fever and was spitting up blood. And she was turning paler." Haley said frowning. "And I need surgery."

"Okay. So, when's the surgery?"

"Brooke, I know how much you love Tori, so I want you to think of her and make all of her decisions. Do what's best for her. You are making all of her medical decisions for us."

"What? Haley I can make her decisions. I'm her father."

"That's exactly why I'm asking her to make the decisions. You are too emotionally attached. You are the father. And Brooke is the godmother. And I need her to think of what's best for her. And Lucas is the godfather. And he is also my best friend. And he will be making all of my medical decisions. He will do what's best for me. You can't be making any decisions. I don't want you to try and save me because we're married."

"I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't let that happen."

"Nathan, I have made my decision and the doctor knows it."

"Haley" Nathan whined.

"Nathan." Haley said sternly. "I have made my decision."

"Okay. What did Lucas say?"

"To give me the surgery. He thinks it's what's best for me."

"Okay. I love you."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY HAS SURGERY**

**TORI GETS BETTER**

**HALEY AND TORI GO HOME**


	17. Chapter 17

**IGNORE THE NEXT CHAPTER THING THAT I HAD LAST CHAPTER. IT'S WHAT I HAD IN MIND LAST CHAPTER BUT NOW, I'LL FIX THINGS AND YOU'LL LOVE IT. TRUST ME.**

**QUOTES OF THE DAY:**

**HILARY FAYE: I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH A GAY AND TRY AND BLAME IT ON JESUS.**_** (SAVED)**_

**LYNETTE****: HI. MY BABY-SITTER CANCELLED.  
****BREE****: I'VE GOT MILLIONS OF ERRANDS TO RUN SO...  
****LYNETTE****: PLEASE HEAR ME OUT, THIS IS IMPORTANT. TODAY I HAVE A CHANCE TO JOIN THE HUMAN RACE FOR A FEW HOURS - THERE ARE ACTUAL ADULTS WAITING FOR ME WITH MARGARITAS. LOOK, I'M IN A DRESS, I HAVE MAKE-UP ON.  
****BREE****: IF IT WERE ANY OTHER DAY?  
****LYNETTE****: OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE, BREE, I'M WEARING PANTYHOSE. **_**(DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES)**_

Haley woke up to the sound of her father talking to her. He stopped when he saw her open eyes. "Hello. You look so young."

"I'm sixteen. Where's Nathan?" She looked around and didn't see him.

"Nathan is checking on your daughter. She's beautiful. She looks like her mother." Haley smiled. "She really is beautiful."

"Thanks dad. Did you call the police on him for 'raping' me?"

"Haley, I'm over that. Besides, when I see the way he looked when you were first in here. I knew he loved you. It was when I knew that you two were in love. Why don't I get him for you."

"Thank you, daddy, I love you." When her father left, Haley thought about her very vivid dream. **(LAST CHAPTER. CHAPTER 16)** She was glad that it was only a dream. She smiled when she saw her husband come in. "Hey honey. How is she?"

"She'll be ready to go home tomorrow when her mom is too. Listen, Brooke is annoying the hell out of me. She wants to see you." Nathan held her hand as soon as he walked up to her. "You want me to bring her in?"

"Only after you bring in Tori." Nathan nodded and left to go get their daughter.

And as he left, all she thought about was bringing her daughter home. She smiled wide once she saw Nathan holding their daughter. "She's okay?" Haley asked.

"She's completely healthy. Just like her mom." He handed her to Haley. "Hold her head."

Haley made sure to support her and and her bottom. "She looks like us." Haley pointed out.

"Then that's good. It means she's ours. That's how they can tell whose baby is whose."

"Very funny Nathan. I just delivered our baby; it's not the time to make jokes."

"Can we come in?" Haley rolled her eyes and chuckled when she heard Brooke's voice. She nodded at her husband to open the door but was shocked when he left to go into the hallway. "Can we see her?" Brooke asked. "I need to see my best friend."

"Brooke that's rude." Peyton said to her. "What she means is, if Haley's up to it, may we see her. But if she's not, it'll be okay. We don't need to see her."

"Thank you Peyton. You guys can see her. It's okay; but please be quiet because we don't want a crying baby with an inexperienced mother that doesn't know how to deal with it." He opened the door and let everyone in.

"Hey guys." Haley said once everyone was inside the room. "I would like you guys to meet Tori Stella Scott."

"She's beautiful." Peyton said standing next to her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Peyton." Haley said. She looked up at her father who was still by the door. "Dad, you okay? You were fine before."

"You're a mom. You're sixteen. And you're a junior." He couldn't wrap his head around this. He had always thought she would be the one to have a child at such a young age. She wasn't even a legal adult, and here she was a mother.

"Can I talk to you outside, Mr. James?" Nathan asked. He really needed to talk to him.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked once they were outside of the room. "Are you okay?"

"Is it weird for me to not feel like a father? I mean I am one and it doesn't— it doesn't— I mean I don't feel like one. Is that bad? Is it normal?"

"To tell you the truth, the moment I felt like a father the first time was when Justin was learning to ride a bike and he fell and scraped his knee. When I helped him, that's when I felt like a father. I also had one more at home and one on the way."

"So, I'm not crazy?"

"It's perfectly normal. Don't worry about it. One day you'll feel like a father. It's just a matter of doing something to help your child. Its how us fathers feel."

"Did you ever feel like maybe you wouldn't be a good father?" Nathan looked down at his feet. He felt really embarrassed to be asking this. He didn't want Haley to know how scared he was to be a father.

"I still feel that way. Listen, all you can do is your best and whatever happens to Tori, you can discuss it with Haley. After all, you two are partners in this. Always remember that."

"Thank you, dad?" Nathan wasn't sure what to call him. "Um, what— I don't know what to call you."

"Call me Jimmy. Most people do."

"Okay." Nathan nodded while heading inside the room again. Brooke was currently holding Tori and he knew she probably had been holding her for a while. "Hales, how long has she been holding our daughter?"

"Just like five minutes. Don't worry; I wouldn't let her hog her or anything."

"Yeah." Nathan wasn't too sure about. He went to hold his daughter but Brooke walked away from him and sat next to Haley. "Brooke, let someone else hold her."

"When my ten minutes is up, I'll let go. After all, I am the godmother." Brooke sounded all mighty and powerful.

"Hales, we never discussed this, I don't want this—" He didn't knew what to call her really. "I don't want this type of person to be the godmother of my child."

"Well, Brooke is one of my best friends." Haley said.

Nathan took Tori from Brooke's arms and gave her to Peyton. "That way everyone has five minutes to hold her and you all can go."

"Why only five minutes Nathan? What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just I want you to get your rest and I want Tori to get her rest."

"She's a baby. She can sleep and be held at the same time." Haley smiled. She was so happy that Nathan was concerned. But she knew that Nathan wasn't going to stop worrying. "Maybe Nathan's right."

Lucas looked between Nathan and Haley. He figured that Nathan was making her do this. "Hales, does this mean we have to leave now?"

"Not after everyone has a turn to hold her. Is that okay Nathan?"

"Hales; it's my turn." Lucas said. He gently took Tori in his arms and cradled her. "She's beautiful Haley. You did good work."

"Yeah, I really didn't do any work. All I had to do was lie on my back. Nathan did all the work." Haley smiled wide when Lucas cringed. "Sorry, I had to do it. You gave it to me. No pun intended."

"What a great mom you are."

When Tori had been passed around to everyone, Nathan had everyone leave. Haley had only been in the hospital for about four days before she was able to go home. She was exhausted but excited to go home.

For the most part she was getting her school work from Lucas but today, Lucas had to stay after to make up a test. So she got her homework from Nathan. He was looking after Tori while she did her homework. She was currently doing her Calculus but she wasn't getting it.

She called up her Math partner to see if he could help. He was more a visual person so he couldn't do it over the phone and they decided to come over right away. Haley never procrastinated and she wanted to get it done now, so that Lucas could get it to her teachers.

"Hey." Haley said as she opened the door to see her math partner. "Nice to see you Justin, I'm so sorry that I abandoned you. I was in labor."

"Don't worry; I know what you're dealing with. My mom just had twins."

Haley's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. Congratulations. Well I guess you know how tired I must feel then. Well, we shouldn't be bothered. Nathan's pretty much got the father thing down." She hopped on the stool and got her stuff ready. Can we please start with Intermediate Value Theorem? I have no clue where to start. How do I apply it to the problem? That's the difficult thing I can't figure out."

"Well we want to show that if _P_(_x_) = _a_n_x_n + _a_n - 1_x_n - 1 + ... + _a_1_x_ + _a_0 is a polynomial with _n_ odd and _a_n 0, then there is a real number _c_, such that _P_(_c_) = 0. Now, apply it to practice problem one. Now she told me to tell you that you should take your time with it and don't try to rush. We'll be spending a few days with this stuff."

It took a few minutes to do the first one and seconds less to do the next one. "Thank you, I think I got. I just need to remember that darn polynomial n. I need to keep remembering that."

"You're welcome. Any other questions?"

"I have one for English. What is up with Holden in that book? It shouldn't be called _Catcher in the Rye_, it should be called Holden is stupid. Talking about prostitutes and being horny and that damn Ackley. If Nathan even once acted like that, I'd have our marriage annulled."

"Well, I should go." He put his hand on hers as Nathan came into the living room.

"What's going on?"

Haley turned to see Nathan holing their daughter. "Oh, this is Justin. He is my math partner. He just came over to help me with this Calculus. Which is pretty intergrated." Nathan looked confused as Haley and Justin were laughing.

"I don't get it."

Jason just rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I have to leave Haley. My mom probably wants me to change some diapers. If you need any pointers, let me know. I'm a pro."

"Bye." Haley said. She walked Justin to the door and put her head back against the door when he left.

"Well, if I've ever seen flirting."

Haley perked her head up. "Flirting? Where the hell were you? That was not flirting? That was like awkwardness mixed with gawkiness. We talked about math. That's it. I don't think there's a math flirting available at school."

"Well, whatever it was, it's over." Haley teased him by tapping her finger on his nose and getting back to work.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**LUCAS BABYSITS TORI**

**HALEY FIGHTS WITH NATHAN**

**PEYTON AND BROOKE BRING HALEY SOMETHING **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hank:**** Okay, um, are you currently on any medication?**  
**Libby:** **Birth control.**  
**Hank:** **So it's unlikely you're pregnant.**  
**Libby:** **Assuming the whole Immaculate Conception deal was just a one-time thing, I'm going to say, yeah, highly unlikely**

**Hank:** **Ok, look, even if she's pregnant it doesn't mean she's cheating on you**.  
**Tucker:** **Well, it does if we have never slept together.**  
**Hank:** **Ohh! Yeah, it kinda does.**

Haley was currently sleeping and Nathan was feeding Tori. Haley had her first day of school since having her. But they didn't really have a nanny or anyone to watch her, so Nathan would bring her to work where Haley could visit her.

When Haley woke up she saw that Nathan and Tori were sleeping in the rocking chair. Haley woke him up after she took her shower. "I'll take our daughter, and you take a shower." Haley went downstairs with Tori and put her in her bouncer so she could watch her mother cook.

It wasn't long before Nathan came down to help Haley. "I just made eggs and pancakes. That's all. Nothing fancy. And just so you know, Tori helped me with the pancakes."

"And how did my beautiful smart daughter do that?"

"She chose the chocolate chips." Haley said simply and handed him the plates. She took the bouncer and turned it so that they could see Tori. "So, how have you been with the whole, me and the fact that I'm a student?"

"What do you mean? We're fine. No has said anything?"

"What about Principal Turner? Didn't he put you on probation because of this?"

"How did you know?" Nathan questioned. "Were you listening to my conversation that I was having with my boss?"

"I was concerned for my husband. But, I didn't hear the rest of it. Let me guess, you have to divorce me in order to keep your job."

"Not exactly. I just have to be supervised by him when I'm with my students. So, yeah it'll be tough, but at least he'll be there to watch Tori when I have class. So; and he's a father so that's good."

"Yeah, and I'm a teenage mother. I have study hall today third period today. Could you write me a note to come see you? I would just love to see my family today."

"Sure. I have a surprise for you. It's been what nine months since you turned sixteen and you've been on a rollercoaster since you got pregnant. So this weekend, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. You know how you've been studying your driver's manual?" Haley nodded. "Well, this weekend, you can take the test and get your license."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I have to do a project with Justin. And we have a lot to do. So I'll be at the library for awhile with him. But how about we get it on tomorrow night. I mean that's if my doctor says it's okay. I would love to be intimate with you again."

"We have little ears here." He said pointing to the baby. "Maybe. It depends on how you're feeling."

"I'm sure I'll be feeling fine. Besides, I already made reservations at the hotel. And Lucas said he would watch Tori. So, we kind of have to go, even if we don't want to."

"I like a girl who's in charge. Not anything like our sex life." Haley hit him.

"You are so mean to me. Why did I even marry you?"

"You married me because you were pregnant and you had to." Nathan said with a smug smile on his face. He finished up his breakfast and took the baby.

"Where are you going?"

"To dress the baby. She needs to look good for her first day of school." Haley smiled and put their plates in the sink and had a muffin handy for Lucas when he walked by.

"I'd think you'd have gotten up earlier."

"Well, I figure I need to catch up on my sleep. Seeing as though I will be looking after your child this weekend."

"You love her and you know it."

"Fine. I love my niece."

"I knew it. And if you want, you can call your mom and have her help out. Maybe she can stay the night and take of her for you?"

"You don't think I can handle it?"

"You don't have any experience with children. Besides that you were one. And as a new mother, I want an experienced person taking care of my child."

"You and Nathan have no experience and yet you take care of her every day."

"We're the parents. We have to take care of her every day." Lucas smiled when he saw Haley's face light up when she saw Tori. "Baby. Mommy loves you."

"And so does daddy." Nathan kissed Haley.

They all arrived at school and Haley had to say good-bye to Tori. Lucas had to pry her away as Nathan took their daughter down to the gym to his office.

"I hate being a teenage mother. I have to be at school away from my child. Crap, Nathan didn't write me a pass for third period. I'll get it during break."

Haley went into first period English and she was very uncomfortable with everyone starring at her. She smiled at Brooke who was next to her. "Why do I feel like everyone is staring at me?"

"They're just jealous because if they had a kid, they wouldn't be that hot in six weeks."

"Brooke shut up. I miss Tori so much right now. She's just an hour away. I pray that it goes by fast." Haley looked at the clock.

"Okay." Mrs. Johnson said as she came in the classroom. "Pop quiz."

Haley groaned and leaned in toward Brooke. "I hope it's on at least some of the material I read."

It was finally the end of first period. And Haley rushed down the hall as fast as she could to get to Nathan's office. She was surprised to see Principal Turner there. "Hi. Principal Turner." She didn't know what to call Nathan around him. "Coach Scott, could you write me a pass for third period?"

"Sure." Nathan took a post-it and something down on it when Tori started to cry.

"I got it." Haley said. She picked up her daughter. "She just wants to be held. It was in her cry."

"You would know wouldn't you?"

"I'll just let you two have you're moment." Haley said as she walked out of his office and into the gym. She bumped into Peyton. "Hey, Peyton. Came to say hello to my daughter?"

"Actually no, I came to talk to Nathan. About his class. It's personal. But, as long as I'm here." Peyton took hold of Tori's hand. "Hey Tori. What's going on with your daddy?"

"Mommy doesn't even know what's going with daddy?" Haley said. She looked down at her daughter who was asleep. "And she's asleep." She looked back in the office and Nathan and Principle Turner were still talking. "And I'm going to need another pass for my next class. Go; don't let me make you late."

"Sure. Make sure Nathan calls me down fourth period. I have my free period."

"Okay. I'll see you after school." Haley sat on the bench and waited for Principal Turner to come back out. She went back into the office and tried to dodge the people coming in for gym. She put Tori down and she started to cry again. She picked her up.

"Nathan could you close the door? I have a feeding to do. And I'm not going to class. So, make sure Principal Turner knows." Haley smiled when Tori began to suckle onto her breast.

"This is awkward." Nathan said. He turned his back and walked out the door and closed it. "Listen, Principal Turner, Haley won't be going to second period. She's— nursing right now. Would you let Mr. Hanson know?"

"Sure. I completely understand. I'm a parent too."

That night when Nathan was feeding Tori, Peyton and Brooke came over. "Hey guys. Are you okay?"

"Hey, Haley. Peyton and I brought you a little something." Brooke said holding a small box. Haley opened it and looked up at them pissed. "Just so Tori doesn't have a baby brother or sister any time soon."

"But condoms? Brooke. I know about protection. I've known most of my life. And just because I have a child, doesn't mean I don't know about it. Now get the hell out."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY IGNORES BROOKE**

**HALEY GETS A CALL IN CLASS**


	19. Chapter 19

**SOOKIE: Not crying. **

**LORELAI: Crying a little. **

**SOOKIE: Crying a little, but not blubbering. That's what we meant when we said no crying, no blubbering. **

**RORY: Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything. **

**SOOKIE: On the verge of blubbering here. **

**JACKSON: Not doing too well myself. **

**LORELAI: Not you, too. **

**LUKE: I'm blubbering, you're freaks.**

**Prof. Persimmon Periwinkle****: It's Agent Periwinkle, of the Halloweentown Anti-Dominion League!  
****Silas Sinister****: Preposterous!  
****Prof. Persimmon Periwinkle****: What's preposterous is how long I've been undercover. Ten centuries!**

**Splendora Cromwell****: Do you speak of this?  
[**_**grasps amulet**_**]  
****Marnie Piper****: That's the Gift?  
****Splendora Cromwell****: This amulet was handed down to me by my mother, and her mother before her, and so back to the Beginning Time. The Cromwell who wears this 'tis indeed gifted with a very special old power, power I would not wish upon anyone. **

_"But condoms? Brooke. I know about protection. I've known most of my life. And just because I have a child, doesn't mean I don't know about it. Now get the hell out."_

It had been about four days since Haley had last talked to Brooke. Peyton she was talking to. But she didn't let it bother her when she was with her daughter. She was current changing her daughter's diaper. "Whoa! Nathan what have we been feeding her?"

Nathan looked where she did. "Whoa. Now that's what I call a loaded diaper. What have we been feeding her? I think you're boobs are defective."

"My breasts are just fine. And you never complained before." Haley finished with the diaper and put Tori in her crib.

"How's Brooke?" Nathan asked.

Haley turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Please do not mention her name. Her name is a sin in this house."

"Haley, Brooke Brooke Brooke Brooke Brooke Brooke Brooke Davis is our daughter's godmother. She had to be discussed."

Haley just smiled tightly. "Then you can talk about her. I will not." Haley walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs. She heard Nathan following her. "It's wrong to follow people."

"Yeah well you're my wife. I can follow you if I want. Haley, what is going on with you? Brooke was just trying to be helpful. She wanted us to be safe. Is it any wonder she's giving you condoms. I mean you got pregnant on the first time."

Haley turned around and slapped him. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to slap you on the first time. It just happened. Maybe you should have protected yourself. With like, a condom. Nathan, it wasn't my fault that I got pregnant. It was your fault. I mean, you didn't even have a condom with you. You shouldn't have done anything. You are this man of knowledge and I'm the girl with no experience. So I had no clue what I was doing, yet you did."

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't protected."

"Tomorrow is Friday. If you want, for our daughter's sake, I will talk to Brooke."

"Thank you. I'm sure Tori will appreciate it." Nathan joked. "So, how's school going? I know I haven't asked you lately."

"It's fine. Although I'm a little bit behind in some classes because of getting up at night to feed Tori and be with her."

"Why didn't you tell me you were falling behind? Haley let me help with Tori. I mean after school you're with her and you barely get any work done. I should have known."

"Well Nathan, you spend all day with her at work and I barely see her as it is. I need after school to be with my daughter."

"But you can be with her while doing your homework. Be in the bedroom and have her sleeping and writing an essay. I mean she's sleeping now, you could be doing homework right now, but instead you're picking a fight with me."

The next day at school, Haley had English first period again with Brooke. She ignored every word that she said. But when Brooke had been talking for about ten minutes straight, she snapped her head in Brooke's direction. "Brooke. I really don't care what the hell you have to say. You hurt me. Yes, I know I made a mistake. But in my opinion and yours it was the best thing I ever did. I don't regret having Tori. What I do regret is having her so soon. But giving me condoms because of it, not cool Brooke Davis. I think you should have bought extra for yourself."

"What the hell does that mean, married woman?"

"It means that the only thing you know how to do is lie on your back and scream. And you're good at it."

"Haley, I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I care for you. I mean, I want you to be safe. That's why the condoms my dear."

After that, Haley's phone went off and she answered it.

"Mrs. Scott, just because you're married to one of the school's staff members, doesn't mean you can use your phone in class."

"It's her husband's ring tone." Brooke said. "He would only call her in extreme emergencies."

There was an announcement on the intercom. Everyone was to stay in their respective classrooms.

"What? Did you call 9-1-1?" Brooke was so worried now. "Okay. I'll be right there."

Mrs. Johnson was furious. She couldn't leave the classroom. "Haley James, you can't leave this classroom."

Haley was by the door. She had her hand on the door knob. "Do you have kids?" Mrs. Johnson nodded. "Right now, my daughter is having trouble breathing. And I need to go be a mom right now and be by her side." Haley didn't even wait for Mrs. Johnson to answer her. She just opened the door and left.

Brooke was in her seat and she was so worried for her goddaughter. She got up and left too. "Godmother to the rescue."

Haley looked back and saw Brooke running down the hallway. She put her hand in back of her and when Brooke latched on, she ran with her down the hall. "Thank you."

"No problem. She's my goddaughter."

Haley and Brooke caught up with Nathan who was behind the one of the EMTs rushing with their daughter to the ambulance.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY BREAKS DOWN**

**BROOKE GIVES HALEY ADVICE**

**LUCAS AND KAREN**


	20. Chapter 20

Brooke was waiting in the waiting room when she got a text from Haley. It said to meet her by the NICU. Brooke saw that Haley looked so sad looking in at all the babies. "Hey mama, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just my daughter I'm worried about. She wasn't breathing. And they had to put a tube in her mouth. They have her in an incubator because she couldn't keep her temperature. I mean, I feel like a failure."

Brooke put her hand on Haley's shoulder and pulled her in close to her and Haley rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. "You are not a failure, Haley. there are just some things that you can't control."

"I'm not a good mother. I mean my husband had to call me to say that our daughter wasn't breathing. I never have any time with my daughter."

"There might be a way around that." Brooke said. "I'll be back." She pushed Haley off her and sprinted down the hall.

Haley almost lost her balance from how fast Brooke was going. She didn't think she could actually run.

Brooke got in her car and drove to the school. She needed to talk to Principal Turner.

"What is it Miss Davis?" Principal Turner said sitting down at his desk as Brooke did the same. "I don't think I've seen you in my office other than for cheerleading."

"I'm here on behalf of my best friend, Haley James Scott." Principal Turner nodded. "She's really hurting. She feels like a failure as a mother and I don't want her to feel that way."

"I don't know what you're trying to get at here."

"Is there a way she could attend school while staying at home at the same time. If there is, I think you should really consider it in this case."

"I'll think about it." Principal Turner said.

"Nathan, she's gonna be okay right?" Haley asked Nathan when he came out of the NICU door. "Nathan, tell me the truth."

"She'll be in here until she can keep up her temperature and breathe on her own."

"Mom Brooke called and said Tori's in the hospital." Lucas said from his locker. It was lunch period and he wanted his mom to call the school to dismiss him. He wanted to be there for his godchild.

"Let me guess you want to be there for her?"

"How did you know that mom?"

"It's in the question. I'm a mom. And so is Haley. All she needs is her daughter to be fine. And Tori is fine. Haley called and told me to bring her some goodies."

"Does this mean I have to wait until the end of the day to see my goddaughter?"

"Yes." Karen could hear his disappointment over the phone.

Haley was in with her daughter when she heard the door open. She just figured it was one of the other parents coming in. She was surprised to see Brooke. "Hi."

"Hi mama." Brooke hip checked her. "So, how's our little girl doing?"

Haley laughed. "Really. She's your too? I didn't see you in the bedroom that night."

"Gross Haley. You're so disgusting. I've taught you well."

Haley put her head on Brooke's shoulder. "The only you've taught me is how to be a pervert."

"Haley, would you like to be a good mommy again?"

"Thanks." Haley said sarcastically. "I'm so glad that you think my maternal skills are so horrible."

"That's not what I meant. Let's go out in the hall where we can be a little quieter."

Okay, Brooke what is it?" Haley asked once they were outside.

"I know you enjoyed the six weeks you were out of school with your daughter." Brooke began. "And I have something to tell you that'll make you happy."

"What is it Brooke?" Haley was really upset and she just didn't want anything to do with anything right now.

"Principal Turner has agreed for the teachers to send you your assignments through moodle. That way you can be with your daughter and still be in school."

"What?"

"Haley, you can be a great mom this way. That way we don't have to hear you complain about 'oh I'm a bad mother'." Haley just pushed her.

"Hi, my sweet baby girl." Haley said picking up Tori from her crib. It had been two weeks since Tori had left the hospital. "Let's say goodbye to daddy. He has to go to work while we can play all day long." Haley took her downstairs and but her in her bouncer.

"Hey, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Amazing. But I kind of feel bad. I mean you were up all night with her. And now you have to go off to work."

"Hales, I'm fine. Now do some work." Haley nodded and kissed Nathan goodbye. She picked up Tori when she saw Nathan drive away. "Well, Tori, it's you and momma today. And until we tell daddy that you'll have a baby brother or sister on the way."

Haley had found out she was expecting a few days ago. She was about a month along. She couldn't believe it. Tori was barely five months old and she was going to be a big sister. But she was happy. She was so happy. She was going to become a mother again and she was getting to spend time with her daughter.

**THE END. SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG, BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON SOMETHING ELSE. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	21. Storie Ideas

**JUST THOUGHT OF A FEW NEW STORY CONCEPTS GOR NALEY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**My Business Partner's Daughter**

Nathan is 21. Haley is 18 and just graduated high school. Nathan is a partner in Jimmy James' publication company. Haley just got engaged to her high school boyfriend and Nathan needs to voice his opinion about it.

**Jumping into the ring**

Famous singer Haley James Scott is married basketball star Nathan Scott. She's criticized for eating a donut and not watching her figure for her husband. She has a chance to show off her skills in a charity boxing match.

**Magazine Article**

Haley works for a big time magazine called Celebrity Madness. Haley's gets an idea for an article on Basketball star Nathan Scott falling in love.

**Witch or Nathan**

Kind of like the show _Bewitched._ Haley James is a witch and she is given the opportunity to either find love with a mortal and give up her powers or have an arranged marriage with a warlock. The only catch is she has one month to find it.

**Should I or shouldn't I?**

Haley's a collage girl. It's her senior year and she's finally found a nice guy that really likes her. The only problem is that she doesn't want him, Nathan Scott to find she has a son with the person he hates most.


End file.
